The Inter-dimensional Saiyan
by KamiDiego
Summary: This is the story of a teenager who's life changes when he is transported to a different dimension and finds the truth of his origins. *WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT; they are all owned by the Grandmaster Akira Toriyama.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Different World

"Speaking"

_"__Thinking____"_

******Signature attacks****  
**  
Prologue:

This is the story of Diego a regular, normal, part-time worker, soccer player teenager which was a big fan of Dragon Ball Z. He has watched the entire series from beginning to end starting from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball GT. He knows the series like the back of his hand. But something was going to happen that will change his life entirely.

Chapter 1: A dream come true!

The day was a Monday morning, the clock marked 9:00am, today was his day off from work so he decided to get up early and some soccer training by himself but first he decided to see what the weather was for the day "Ok, it will be sunny and 75 degrees today, not bad at all" he said as he started to get ready. He got everything he needed, his cleats, plenty of soccer balls for targeting practice and water. It took him a 20 minutes drive to get there "_Damn traffic_" he thought "Well, might as well make this day a productive one and do some soccer" Diego said as he warmed up by stretching and doing some laps around the field.

He practiced for three hours, he was packing everything and getting ready to leave when all of the sudden the sky started to get really dark with some lighting and thunder following and this startled Diego "What the hell? Why is it getting dark all of the sudden? The weather was supposed to be sunny all day!" he said "Dammit I better get my car before its starts raining hard." when all of the sudden a lighting stroke in the middle of the field momentarily blinding and leaving Diego deaf"AHHH! GODDAMMIT IT HURTS!" said Diego feeling his eyes burning from the bright flash. He rubbed his eyes trying to recover his vision and slowly was gaining it "Dammit it really hurts!" said as he could see clearly now "W-what the hell?!" he said as he noticed a big crater in the middle of the field "Damn, that most of been a strong lighting to make a huge crater like that. I'm surprised it didn't blow me off really.", the crater was about 10-meters wide and 4-feet deep but there was something in the crater that cached his attention "What the fuck is that?" he said as he walk up to the edge of the crater.

There was a sphere emitting a dim orange-ish light "Seriously, what the hell is going on?!" he said when the light coming from the ball started to slowly fade "Wait... Is that what I think it is..." he said as the ball became more clear to see "No. Fucking. Way..." he said as he saw a dragon ball sitting right there "Am I tripping or is that a dragon ball?! Is this real or did I hit my head pretty hard and I'm in a delusional dream?" he asked himself not believing what his eyes where seeing "Should I...grab it?" he was unsure if he should "Oh what the hell, I have seen enough today so might as well go for it." he walked down the crater carefully until he got to the ball. He picked it up and immediately regret it because it was damn hot "AHHH! Goddammit that burns! Fuck!" he cursed out "_Eso es lo que me pasa por pendejo __(_That's what happens for being a dumbass)" he said.

He quickly got a piece of cloth, wrapped it around his burnt hands "*sigh* Ok, with this I shouldn't get burn as bad" he said as he went to pick up the dragon ball. He gave it a closer look when he noticed that it was the four star dragon ball "No waaaayyyy...I'm holding the four star dragon ball hahaha" he said to himself as excitement started to take over him but that excitement was quickly gone as he started to feel like a very weak electric shock going through his body paralyzing him "What the...what's happening?! Why can't I move my body?!" and then all of the sudden the dragon ball started to shine brighter and brighter blinding him and then just like that, he was gone...

He woke up with a big headache and slowly sat up rubbing his head, "Ugghhh...what happened? Where am I? And where is my stuff?!" he said as he looked around looking for his backpack but couldn't seem to see it anywhere close; Diego then checked his pockets "Oh God, I still have my phone with me" and as he was about to make a call he noticed something "You got to be kidding me, no signal?! Ugghhh" he groaned "Well, I better start looking around using the compass on my phone at least" and as he opened the compass app on his phone, it started to act weird "What the hell is wrong with this? Don't tell me it doesn't work because I don't have any service, that is bullshit."

He gave a look at his surroundings "_I don't know where the hell am I and without my phone working I'm screwed_" he thought "Hey now that I remember, where is the dragon ball?" he said as he started to look around. He looked for 30 minutes without hope "*sigh* Dammit, well it seems that the sun is going down soon so I might as well find a place to stay at least."

Diego was tired after walking aimlessly for more than an hour and the sun was setting already and yet, he hasn't a place to crash for the night "Dammit, just a cave will do it really" and just in cue, he came across a cave "Well will you look at that, how convenient." he said. He turned his flashlight from his phone on and make sure there wasn't anything in there that could harm him deep on the cave "Looks like there is nothing else in here." he turns the flashlight before it kills his phone battery.

He sat at the entrance of the cave, looking up the starred sky "I most be really far from a city for me to be able to see this many stars in the sky" he said as he stared in awe at the sky full of stars. "_I wonder if anyone is wondering where am I, if they are trying to get in touch of me. I seriously don't to worry anyone so as soon as the sun comes out I'm going to find a way on how to get the hell out of this forest_" thought Diego as he started to fell asleep.

The bird where chirping, the water running down the creek, and the sunlight made his way inside the cave and hitting Diego's face. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sunlight on his face "Oh it's already morning. I wonder what time it is." Diego said as he got up and got the dirt off his clothing. "Well, gotta keep looking for civilization I guess" said sarcastically as his stomach growled "Umm...but first I have to eat" he said as he started to look around for anything eatable "_There has to be at least some fruit around here_" he thought and then all of the sudden, his nose picked up the scent of something being cooked "Oh hello there, I smell something delicious" he said to himself as he followed the path where the smell came from.

He walked for almost 5 minutes until he saw smoke up in the sky "It has to be there where the food is been cooked!" and as he managed to get out of the woods and couldn't believe what he was seeing, he rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion and it sure wasn't; what he was staring at was no other than the Son's house.

He stood there, staring at the house for 10 straight minutes "I can't believe it and there is no mistaken, that is indeed Goku's house..." he said in awe "But...how...?" he wondered "_Don't tell me that the dragon ball was the cause of all this_" he thought "_Umm...so what should I do? Do I go knock or-" _his thought was interrupted as the door blasted open and Goten came out running on his, what it looked like, diapers. Diego quickly threw himself to some nearby bushes to hide himself "Was that Goten I just saw?" he asked himself in a whisper.

"Goten get back here! Let me put your clothes on!" yelled Gohan coming out of the house carring some pants and a shirt trying to get Goten to put them on "Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually seeing Gohan AND Goten right now! This is unreal!" he said quietly but then, he fell off the bush from leaning against it too much "Huh? What was that?" said Gohan when he saw Diego on the floor "Who are you?" said Gohan with more seriousness on his voice, Goten hid behind his older brother "What's going on big brother? Who is he?" asked Goten "I don't know but stay behind me".

"Ow ow ow...that kinda hurt" said Diego as he got up and noticed that Gohan has discovered his presence "Oh ummm... _"I guess there is no point in hiding now" _Hi, my n-name is Diego" waved Diego not knowing what to do "What are you doing here? And how did you found this house?" asked Gohan _"Huh, Gohan looks a little bit older than what he was when he fought Cell and the fact that Goten it's around means that I'm in between the Cell and Great Saiyaman Saga" _ thought Diego "Hey, I asked how did you find this place" asked Gohan with more seriousness in his voice "Oh I'm sorry, I was just lost on my own thoughts and to answer your question, I found myself lost on the woods since yesterday so I stayed at a cave during the night. When I woke up today, I picked up the smell of food being cooked so I just followed that and now I'm here"

Diego saw Gohan looking at him up and down, like scanning for any evil intentions but couldn't detect none "Seems that you are telling the truth" said Gohan as he relaxed a little bit but still on guard "I swear, I mean no harm Gohan" said Diego "I haven't told you my name, how do you know it?" tensed up a little bit Gohan _"Oh god dammit" _Diego internally cursed himself "Uhh... Jeez I don't know how to put it but, I'm not from around" said Diego "What do you mean by that? You are not from this region?" asked Gohan "What's going on big brother" asked Goten still hiding behind Gohan's leg.

"No. I mean that I'm not from this dimension.." responded Diego.


	2. Chapter 2: The start of a new life!

Chapter 2: The start of a new life!

Gohan stared down at Diego "Explain." demanded the young hybrid-saiyan "To be honest, I don't have any idea on how I was transported here. The last thing I remember was picking up a dragon ball and an immense bright flash coming from it knocked me out and then I woke up in the middle of the woods here." said Diego trying not to reveal his knowledge about this world than he lead out. "_I better not saying anything more until the time is right. With my presence around will definitely change a lot of it's own already, I just need to see where it goes before I say something else." _quickly thought Diego.

"But, if you say you are not from this dimension, how is it that you found a dragon ball on your world? You have a Namekian as well?" asked Gohan "To tell you the truth, I'm just as confused as you are..." said Diego.

"I have another question mister...uhhh...Diego was it?" said Gohan "Huh? Yeah that's my name and please, just call me Diego. No need for formalities." said Diego rubbing the back of his neck while smiling "Ok, my name is Son Gohan and this is my little brother Son Goten" said Gohan pointing to the kid hiding behind his leg and covering himself more when Diego started walking towards them "It's ok Goten, I mean harm to you little buddy. Tell you what, lets be friends!" said Diego extending his hand for a hand shake "He is just a little shy" said Gohan "It's fine. Say Goten, how old are you?" asked Diego.

Goten just put his hand up "Oh you are five? You look so strong for a five year old!" said Diego making Goten to finally smile at him _"This proves my theory, I'm definitely in the 7 years time between Cell and Great Saiyaman Saga" _thought Diego "Gohan, if it's no much asking, you think we can talk alone? I need to tell you something and to be honest, I think you will understand the best." Gohan didn't know what to think of the request "Uhh..yeah sure. Goten, go inside and tell mom to put another plate on the table because we will have a guest tonight." requested Gohan from Goten "Sure big brother! And Nice to meet you Mister Diego!" said Goten smiling "Nice to meet you too Goten!" responded Diego while Goten went inside "Ok, we are alone. What do you need to tell me." asked Gohan.

"Actually, let's go sit over there, I'm tired." said Diego pointing to a nearby tree "Sure" said Gohan. They sat down _"Ok, how do I start...Oh I know, I should say something that only the Z Fighters will know and nobody else does." _thought Diego "Gohan this my be shocking but I know something nobody else knows besides the defenders of this world" started Diego catching Gohan attention "I know you are half Saiyan and half Saiyan." said Diego making Gohan's eyes widen of the surprise that this person knows about him "H-how did you know that?!" said Gohan in disbelief "Like I said, I know many things that nobody else knows. I also know you defeated Cell that resulted on the unfortunately death of your father, Goku." said Diego looking at him this time.

Gohan didn't know what to say or react to this "Just before you ask anymore questions, just let me tell you everything I know and how I know it, so please just listen and then you can ask me question when I'm done." at this point, Gohan just nodded at him, curious on what he knows about him and his friends.

"Ok, how can I put this to you. Remember when I told you that I am from a different dimension?" asked Diego and Gohan just nodded "Well, the reason why I strongly believe and know that is because back in my dimension, this world right here..." said Diego getting a good look around his surroundings, admiring the view _"Wow, this place its beautiful and amazing" _thought Diego "This beautiful world it's just a television show on my world." said Diego shocking Gohan even further "W-what do you mean by that? A television show? I don't understand what are you trying to say" said Gohan "I don't expect for you to just swallow everything I just said just like that but yeah, this world it's just a simple show. A show I have always wanted to be part of since I was a little kid." said Diego looking up to the sky.

"Wait, so you are telling me that up to now, every event that has transpired in this world, it's just a show in your world?" asked Gohan still trying to understand "Yep and many more to happen." said Diego realizing that he said something that he shouldn't have. "And many more to happen? What's that suppose to mean?" asked Gohan "That's something I think I shouldn't reveal just yet. Just like when Trunks came from the future to warn you guys about the androids." said Diego "Okay I get it now. You don't want to reveal many things that will happen in the future because it might cause a butterfly effect and the events will happen differently." stated Gohan "Exactly Gohan. You know, you are smarter than what the people who made this world into a show in my world make you see" said Diego.

"Thanks...I guess?" said Gohan chuckling "You're welcome. I'm glad you understand all what I'm saiyan.." said Diego smirking at his pun "Huh? What?" said Gohan not understanding the joke "Hahaha never mind, just a joke." said Diego rubbing the back of his neck "Well, with what I have experienced anything can happen. From an alien overlord to a bio-engineered android made up from the cells of everyone I know." said Gohan looking up in the sky 'I hear you on that one. So, you have any questions for me?" asked Diego laying down on the grass "Just one really. First, are you a Saiyan?" asked Gohan making Diego get up really fast from where he was laying down

"What? Me? A Saiyan? No no no no. Well, not that I know of to be honest. Why did you asked that?" asked Diego curiously "Well, ever since I saw you, I sensed a Saiyan Ki coming from you. A very weak one but it's definitely a Saiyan Ki." said Gohan looking at him "A-are you serious? Me a Saiyan? Haha that's awesome!" said Diego jumping up and down "You didn't know you were a Saiyan?" asked Gohan "Huh? No, not at all dude. Like I said, Saiyan are just a fiction on my world. That explains my mark on my lower back." said Diego touching his lower back "What do you mean?" asked Gohan curiously "See, I have this mark on my lower back and I was told that it was just a birthmark" said Diego showing Gohan his lower back to reveal a round mark "So I always thought that it was indeed a birthmark but now that you tell me that I throw off a Saiyan ki explains everything. This mark right here most be where my tail used to be if I'm not mistaken," said Diego "I'm surprised how you didn't question your identity." said Gohan surprisingly.

"Are you kidding me? I have always wanted to be a Saiyan. Even though it was impossible on my world to become one, I've always wanted ever since I was a kid." said Diego happily _"But I don't get it, how am I a Saiyan? It has to either from my dad or my mom really. I need some answer" _thought Diego "Well, it's getting late and my mom probably is wondering where am I. Care to joins us for dinner?" politely asked Gohan "It will be an honor Gohan." said Diego as they both they got up from where they were sitting.

They walked to the Son's household. Diego just stopped for a moment to admire one of the most iconic houses for him while he was growing up "Everything alright Diego?" asked Gohan who noticed Diego looking at his house "Oh yeah, everything its alright. It's just that I never thought that in my life I was ever going to see this house in real life." said Diego with a noticeable smile on his face "Come on in, dinner is ready." said Gohan opening the door to his house "I'm back mom! And I brought a friend!" said Gohan. Chi-chi came out of the kitchen with a plate full of food that could serve to at least 20 people, but Diego was all to familiar to the Saiyan appetite.

"Hi there young man. My name is Chi-chi!" bowed Chi-chi while she greeted Diego "It's to meet you Miss Chi-chi! My name is Diego!" said Diego imitating the gesture that Chi-chi just made while introducing herself "It's nice to know that Gohan has normal friends for once" said Chi-chi while making Diego chuckle a little bit "Ok, now both of you go wash up. Gohan, go and get your brother he is in his room. Dinner is served" said Chi-chi to both teenage half Saiyans. They all sat on the table getting ready for dinner.

After a few minutes, Chi-chi asked Diego "So tell me Diego, how did you and Gohan met?" Diego was in the middle of chewing a pork chop until he finally swallowed he answered "Actually, that's a funny and long story but for the sake of it, I will make it short and comprehensive. Me and Gohan just met today." "Oh yeah? And where are you from?" asked Chi-chi "That's a little bit complicated but, I'm not from this world. I'm from Earth but from a different dimension." Diego was surprised that Chi-chi didn't have the reaction he expected "Sorta thought you were going to be a little surprised there Miss Chi-chi" said Diego "Please, being married to an alien and hearing about a bio-android trying to destroy the world and a boy that traveled to the past from the future, nothing surprises me anymore." said Chi-chi as she took a sip from her drink with her eyes closed "I guess you are right on that one Miss." said Diego.

"Tell me Mister Diego, is it fun back in your home?" asked the young Goten "I guess you can say that Goten. But at my age, some things are just boring but a kid like you can have so much fun! There is many amusement parks and Zoo's too!" said Diego "Oh wow! That sounds so awesome!" said Goten throwing his hands up in the air "Now that you mention it, how old are you Diego?" asked Gohan "Oh I'm 19 years old Gohan. You are 15 years old if I'm correct?" said Diego "Yeah. Next year I will start school on Orange Star High School on Satan City!" said Gohan somewhat excited "It's about time for my dear Gohan to go to school so he make normal friends and not to hanging with those delinquents" said Chi-chi with clear annoyance on her face _"Akira Toriyama did really nailed Chi-chi's personalities. I wonder if he knows that this world is actually real." _thought Diego

They finished dinner and Chi-chi was picking up the dishes and washing them "Let me help you with the dishes Miss Chi-chi" said Diego offering his help "Oh don't worry honey, I got it covered. Thanks anyways." said Chi-chi "Hey Diego, I know you don't have a place to go and it's getting late now. Would you like to stay here with us? We have an extra room." said Gohan "I will greatly appreciate it. Thank you Gohan." said Diego "No problem, I will get the room ready." said Gohan walking down the hall and went into the room. "Diego, do you want to take a shower? The bathroom is down the hall to the left. Here is a towel, a shirt and some pants." said Chi-chi as she handed him everything "Thank you Miss Chi-chi, I really appreciate your hospitality." said Diego grabbing the clothes and towel "Please, just call me Chi-chi" said Chi-chi with a smile on her face _"Wow, I'm starting to fall in love with this place. I wonder when I will get to know everyone." _thought Diego as he went into the bathroom.

Took him half an hour to take a shower and he went into the guest room. Diego had a plain dark gray shirt and some black baggie pants. He sat down on the bed and starred out the window, looking up to the sky full of stars "You don't get to see a sky like this in the city. This is an awesome view." said Diego to himself.

Gohan came into the room to check on Diego "I see you are still awake. Something bothering you Diego?" asked Gohan as he went into the room and sat on a chair that was on the corner "No not really. I was just thinking." said Diego as he drifted his vision to the young Saiyan "What are you thinking about?" asked Gohan "I was thinking about my family. Wondering if they have noticed if I'm gone or not. It's been two days you know." said Diego as he sat down on the corner of the bed "So you want to go back to your home?" asked Gohan "You know, the funny thing is that, yeah I want to go back home but what's waiting for me over there? Nothing really. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. My life is boring over there Gohan so I took a huge decision." said Diego with his head down looking at his hands.

"And what decision is that Diego? Asked Gohan "I have decided to stay and live here. I have always wanted to be part of this world, and I know for sure that I will have many adventures here. I know I will be happier here." said Diego smiling "If that's what you want and you know it will make you happy, you know better." said Gohan as he got up from the chair and was ready to exit the room when Diego stopped him "Gohan I also want to ask you a favor" said Diego. Gohan turned around and saw Diego standing besides the bed "If I'm going to live here from now on, I want you to train me. I want you to teach me how to fly and raise my power level." said Diego with so much determination on his eyes and Gohan noted this knowing that he was serious about this.

"I will be glad to train you Diego. We start tomorrow morning." said Gohan giving him thumbs up "an't wait" said Diego returning the gesture.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, this is KamiDiego returning with my fiction after having it in hiatus after so long. During that time I came across other fanfictions and there is one in particular that made me think of remaking this story from scratch. That story is Dude, Where's My World? By PrincessGetta. You should definitely check it out, it's an amazing story and this story is inspired by it. If there is any improvement that needs to be done, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcomed. No Yaoi or anything like that are permitted. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Warrior and Sidekick

The sun was creeping up by the horizon, the birds were chirping, and Diego was already up looking forward to a long and productive day.

Gohan came into the room to see if Diego was up and he saw him looking out the window "Are you ready Diego?" asked Gohan "Yeah. But...I need some clothes for training..." said Diego scratching the back of his neck chuckling "Oh yeah, let me get you some appropriate training gear. Just give me a second" said Gohan leaving the room and going into his room and looking around in his wardrobe to see if he had some spare gi when he came across a gi that looked exactly like the one that his Father wore "Dad..." said Gohan under his breath, still thinking about that day where Goku sacrificed himself in order to save the world once more "I bet Diego would love to wear this gi" said Gohan to himself as he grabbed the gi and made his way to the room where Diego was staying.

"Here you go Diego, you will love to wear this gi" said Gohan handing Diego the iconic gi "Are you serious?! This gi is awesome! Looks like the one Goku uses! Oh man!" said Diego admiring the gi "Ok, just give me a second to change really quick and I will be out." said Diego looking at Gohan "Yeah sure, I will be waiting outside." said Gohan leaving the room and making his way outside.

Diego putted on the gi and couldn't help but look at himself on the mirror "Oh man this is fucking awesome! I am wearing a gi similar to Goku's! I got to take a picture. Now, where is my phone?" said Diego looking around for his pants where he left his phone in "Ok here we go" said Diego as he took a picture of him wearing the gi. The color of the gi was a dark orange with a navy blue undershirt, a belt with the same color of the undershirt, dark orange baggie pants and some black kung fu shoes "Ok enough of that." said Diego making his way outside.

"Good morning Diego" said Chi-chi which was on the kitchen when she saw Diego coming out of the room "Good morning Chi-chi!" responded Diego "Do you want some breakfast?" asked Chi-chi "Not right now. Maybe later! Thanks!" responded Diego opening the door to go outside. He saw Gohan already warming up by stretching out his muscles. Gohan was wearing a gi similar to Piccolo's "Ok Gohan, I'm ready!" said Diego walking up to Gohan wearing his look-a-like gi of Son Goku "Great. Now, I will teach you to bring out your ki." said Gohan as they both sat on the ground and Gohan brought both of his hands forward and positioned them as he was holding a soccer ball "First you have to do is just relax and concentrate on bringing that energy out forward." said Gohan as an energy ball of the size of a baseball appeared between his hands.

Diego leaned in to see the energy ball up-close "Oh wow, Ki looks so amazing itself. I can even feel the heat coming out of it." said Diego to himself. The energy ball disappeared from Gohan's hands "That's Ki for you. Now you try it." said Gohan standing up while Diego was still sitting down "Huh? Oh yeah ok." said Diego as he put his hands in front of him like he was holding a soccer ball "Remember, take a deep breath and relax. Concentrate and channel your energy to your hands." said Gohan he looked down at Diego_ "Ok, I can do this. If Videl was able to do it so can I. Concentrate." _thought Diego to himself.

Diego closed his eyes as he concentrated and channeled his energy to his hands. Gohan felt an alarming spike on Diego's power as an energy ball of the size of size 4 soccer ball between his hands. Diego opened his eyes to admire his work but just like that the ball disappeared and Diego almost losing his consciousness "Diego are you ok?" asked Gohan a little concerned "Awh my head. What happened?" asked Diego as Gohan helped him to get up "You almost lost consciousness from putting too much power" said Gohan "What? Too much power? Was it really that much?" asked Diego wondering how much power exactly he put out "For someone with little to no Ki; it spiked surprisingly high." said Gohan as Diego was cleaning the dust from his new attire "Surprisingly high huh? Well, that will speed up the process of me learning certain thing wouldn't it?" said Diego "You seem pretty calm for someone who wasn't experienced none of this before, Diego." said Gohan looking at Diego "True, I haven't experienced none of this and never thought I would to be honest, but I guess that watching you guys for my entire life gives me a familiarity to it you know." said Diego with shrug.

"I guess you are right on that?" said Gohan "But enough of that. Now I will teach you another basic move, the power of flight." said Gohan when all of the sudden Goten comes running from the house towards the two other half Saiyans "Big brother! I wanna learn how to fly too!" shouted Goten waving his hand in the air until he came to a full stop besides Diego "I guess I can teach you too Goten" said Gohan with a smile on his face "Hurray!" shouted Goten while raising his fist up in the air "Alright, pay close attentions while I tell you two how to fly." said while looking from Goten to Diego and noticed that they both had the same excited look on their face "OK!" shouted Diego and Goten at the same time.

"Ok, the first thing you gotta do is concentrate your Ki and channel it down to your feet and push it to ground and use that to lift yourself up." said Gohan as he slowly started to levitate four feet from the ground "Ok now you two try it." said Gohan while still floating in the air "Ok little buddy, lets give it a shot!" told Diego to Goten "Okay!" shouted Goten. They both started to concentrate their power and trying to channel it to push themselves off the ground. Naturally, Goten got the hang of it quicker than Diego and started to levitate until he finally was able to fly without problem but being an hyperactive kid he started to fly around at unbelievable speeds "Hahaha woo-hoo!" screamed Goten while flying all over the place while Diego was still trying get the hang of it and was a little jealous of the smaller Saiyan _"Little brat. He only was able to get the hang of it because he already knew how to control his Ki. When I'm still learning." _said Diego on his own thoughts.

Three hours passed and Diego finally was able float for more than five minutes at a height of 7 feet of the ground "Keep it like that! Hold it a little bit longer!" remarked Gohan "I'm trying!" said Diego trying his best to hold it when he lost balance and fell to the ground and then collapsed on his knees as he panted out of exhaustion "You are definitely progressing faster than I though. By this rate, you will be able to fly freely in no time!" said Gohan as he walked up to Diego and lend his hand to help him get up "Thanks Gohan, means a lot for me that you are helping me with this. Really, thanks." said Diego "Haha no problem Diego, I'm glad to help." chuckled Gohan rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, that training session wore me out by a lot. What do you say if we rest a little?" requested Diego "Yeah sure, sounds good for me" said Gohan and just he finished, Diego's stomach growled like a wild animal "Or we can go and grab some food." chuckled Gohan "Haha yeah, that sounds even better" stated Diego. They laughed as they began walking to the house.

* * *

A year has passed ever since Diego found himself in the world where he always dream on living since he was a little kid. On this day, it was Gohan's and Diego's first day of high school. Gohan and Diego both starting as a Sophomores "Diego! Diego!" shouted Gohan as he tried to wake Diego up as it was getting late for school "huh? What do you want Gohan" said Diego as he rubbed his eyes "Dude, it's getting late for school! Get ready!" said Gohan. After living with the Son family, Gohan and Goten have learn one or two things from Diego's world such as slangs "Oh shit! I will be ready in a second" said Diego getting up from his bed at lighting speed and getting ready in under a second wearing a regular black V-neck t-shirt, dark blue semi-skinny jeans and had the Orange Star button attached to the left front pocket, and some retro black Chuck Taylor's _"This became more easy with all the Ki training I had in the past year. I wish that I was able to do that back home" _thought Diego. His hair now was at shoulder length with mid-shaven sides "Nothing I can do with my hair right now so I will put it in a ponytail" said Diego as he grabbed his backpack and tying his hair

"Alright dude, I'm ready." said Diego

"Took you long enough" responded Gohan

"Hey, I told you I was going to be ready in a second"

"Took you a minute"

"Whatever man, the thing is that I'm ready now. Let's go"

They both went outside and Chi-chi was there with Goten ready to wish them good-luck before they head out "Hey boys, I got you some lunch ready for today" said Chi-chi handing them each of them a bag with a couple of sandwich and fruit "Thanks Chi-chi" thanked Diego "Thanks Mom" thanked Gohan "Well, we should get going. Its getting late and school is far" said Diego as he started to levitate "NIMBUS!" yelled Gohan calling the famous flying yellow cloud. Nimbus was there in no time and Gohan hopped on it "Good luck on your first day on school big brothers!" shouted Goten; after living with them, Goten saw Diego as another big brother "Thanks little dude" said Diego "We will see you later today!" said Gohan as they both took off in the direction of Satan City.

"Hey Gohan!" shouted Diego due to the winds "Yeah?" asked Gohan "What do you say if we pick up the speed?" asked Diego "Lets do it!" responded Diego "OK! Nimbus, see if you can keep up with my speed!" said Diego as he positioned himself along side the flying cloud "Ready?" said Diego "C'mon Nimbus, lets show him what you are made of" said Gohan "GO!" shouted Diego as they picked up the speed. Diego was wining by a fair amount "C'mon Nimbus, give me a challenge!" said Diego as he kept flying fast while he looked back "Don't worry Nimbus, I got it from here" said Gohan as he jumped out of the yellow cloud "Lets see if you can win against me!" said Gohan as he charged up his white aura around him "Now that's a challenge!" said Diego as he charged up his aura as well.

They both started to fly at really high speed and Gohan was now on top "Hey, I see the city! Lets land where no one can see us!" said Gohan as they both started slow down descend in the outsides of the city "Well that was fun" said Diego "Yeah, and it saved us some time as well" stated Gohan "I know, that's why I wanted to race you." said Diego with a smirk "We have some time to kill. Lets just walk for now" said Diego "Sure." responded Gohan.

They peacefully walked down the street chatting a little bit "So Gohan, you thinking about joining this upcoming Budokai Tenkaichi?" asked Diego "Ehh, I don't know man. Ever since my fight with Cell I wasn't that much interested in fighting anymore. But since you arrived, I've had fun training you and finally having a sparring partner." responded Gohan "Yeah, but I'm not so much of a challenge if I'm not a Super Saiyan yet. It's taking forever you know." said Diego as he crossed his arms "True that. But don't worry, soon you will achieve it." cheered Gohan "I know, I have an ace up my sleeve." said Diego _"And that ace is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I gotta have to be able to turn Super Saiyan soon. The tournament is just a few months away and I know what goes down." _ thought Diego

A strong explosion then disturbed Diego's train of thought "What was that?" asked Diego "I think it came from that bank over there" responded Gohan as both of them rushed to see what was going on "I ain't gonna tell you again! Bring me a helicopter with 2 million Zenis or I will blow this guy's head off!" demanded the Bandit leader with a hostage which he put a gun to his head "Please, let all the hostages go and we will bring the helicopter with the money as you requested" said the Police officer _"Oh yeah, this is happening. This is when Gohan gets known as the Golden Warrior." _quickly remembered Diego

"We got to do something!" stated Gohan "And we are. Here is the plan, you transform into a Super Saiyan..." said Diego and then Gohan looked at him and quickly said "A Super Saiyan? Why? They are just regular people, I don't need that much power to get rid of them" "I know, and the reason why I'm telling you to transform is because if we go out just like that, we will attract attention and we both know that we don't want that. So transform so you don't give away your identity just like that you know. So, do that and I will...dammit where did I left it.." said Diego as he desperately looking on his backpack "Uhh what are you looking for Diego?" asked Gohan "I'm looking for another shirt I had...Uh-huh! Found it!" said Diego holding a white t-shirt as he changed his black t-shirt for the white t-shirt and using the black t-shirt using it as a face over with a pair of Ray Ban looking sunglasses "What do you think?" said Diego posing "You look ridiculous" said Gohan with comic sweat dropping from his forhead.

"Whatever dude. Turn Super Saiyan and lets get this done fast" said Diego as Gohan turned Super Saiyan in a quick flash "Ok, here is the plan, I get the big dude while you knock out the rest. Ready?" stated Diego "Ready." responded Gohan "Go!" shouted Gohan. In a quick movement, the two of them stand right in front of the bandit's group "What do you want worms? You better get out of here before some one ends up hurt!" threaten the leader of the group.

"And that someone will be you if you don't stop this right now" demanded Diego "Oh yeah? Are you the one who is gonna make me, kid?" taunted the large brute "You're damn right I am" responded Diego with a slick smirk "Oh yeah, lets see if you can stop after I shoot you!" yelled as he pulled the trigger of his gun shooting in point blank at Diego, who in a quick flash got a hang of the bullet that was aimed to his face "You know, you might hurt someone if you keep shooting like that" said Diego as he opened his hand to release the bullet.

The bandit's group had the mouths and eyes wide open when they saw that the masked hero hasn't affected by the bullet "W-who are you?" asked the bandit terrified "I'm the one who is going to make you cry." stated Diego with a smirk under 'mask' he was wearing "Gohan take care of the rest, leave this big one for me." demanded Diego receiving a nod from the Golden Warrior "Unload it on them guys!" commanded the leader to the rest of the group upon releasing the hostage as well. Diego quickly got hold of the hostage and took him to safety "Here you will be safe, sir." said Diego leaving him behind the barricade that the police have made with their cars and at lighting speed was in front of the large brute again.

"So, where were we?" asked Diego "Lets see if you can handle this!" shouted the bandit taking out an assault rifle and fired every bullet on the machine gun. To Diego, every bullet moved at a slow rate that was so easy for him to catch every single bullet coming at him "Was that all?" said Diego with his hand in front of him as he crushed the bullets on his hands and turning them into dust "Y-you are a m-monster!" said the bandit in a broken voice "That and much more" stated Diego before he disappeared and appeared behind the bandit and knocking him out with a quick chop to the neck and making sure to not break it "Yo, you good over there?" Diego asked to Gohan "Yeah, they were easy picking" responded Gohan "Ok. Officer, I leave this in your hands now." said Diego before he and Gohan used their superior speed to 'vanish' from the scene.

A minute later, a small flying ship landed next to a police car and a girl hopped out of it. She was wearing a long baggy white t-shirt, black tights that stopped above her knees, black fingerless gloves, green with black boots and her hair was on two ponytails at each side of her with a Orange Start High School badge clipped on the bottom of her shirt "Oh miss Videl, I'm glad you are here." greeted the police officer "What happened here? I received a call about some bandits having a hostage on the bank but I see it has been taken care of" said Videl looking at the bandits handcuffed on the grounds "They did but out of nowhere, this two mysterious guys took care of them. One was the Golden Haired Warrior and the other one was a new one but couldn't see his face since he had it covered with some sunglasses for some reason. They both appear to be students of Orange Star High School and had buttons like yours." explained the chief

"So, the Golden Haired Warrior and his sidekick are students of Orange Star?" asked Videl with clear curiosity "I believe so miss Videl" responded the chief _"This is the third time with the Golden haired Warrior. I will get to the bottom of this" _thought Videl "Ok, seems you have all under control here. I'm heading out." said Videl hopping on her ship and took off to Orange Star.

"Well that was fun." said Diego with his hands behind his head as he and Gohan were walking to school now "Like always, you sure took your sweet time talking with that bandit." taunted Gohan back on his normal form "Hey, I wanted to make that guy pee himself and I almost did too!" said Diego laughing "You did sounded pretty evil though" responded Gohan "What can I say? I got that from watching Vegeta and Frieza growing up." shrugged Diego with a smirk "Speaking of which, when will I get to meet them?" asked Diego "You could meet them whenever you want since you can fly now, you know." responded Gohan "I know but, it will be weird and awkward really so I've been waiting for the opportunity where you have to be there as well." said Diego as they turned right in a corner and where in the entrance of the school.

The bell rang "Wow, we timed that well didn't we?" said Diego as they made it to the inside of the school "Yeah, now lets go to our classroom." said Gohan as they went up the stairs. The class was already full with all the students, they were chatting loudly "Hey Sharpener, you don't happen to be the Golden Warrior right?" asked Videl to the jock sitting next to her "Hmph, as if I had time to do such things. I have too many things to do in the mornings and don't have time for games." responded the blond jock. The teacher came into the classroom "Hello students." he said as everyone became quiet and sat on their correspondent sit "Today we have two new transfer students. Come on in boys." said the professor calling on the two half Saiyans waiting just outside the classroom.

Gohan was the first to enter followed by Diego that had his arms crossed _"I don't even know why I am here. I already graduated back home but what can I do about it, Chi-chi wanted me to come and that's the best way to thank her for the hospitality she gave me this past year." _ thought Diego as he Gohan were in front of the entire classroom "Hello, my name is Son Gohan and this is my cousin Diego" said Gohan introducing himself and Diego "Yo." greeted Diego "Oh wow, they both are really cute! And my type too!" said Eliza, Videl's friend "Hmph, they both look like losers." said Sharpener "Gohan and Diego got really high scores on the admission test. I hope you all learn from them. Now, you two can go and look for a seat." said the professor "Hey guys! There is two seats over here!" called out Eliza "Hey, she is cute." whispered Diego to Gohan "Shut up Diego and lets go take a seat." said Gohan as they both went to where Eliza called them "Thank you very much." said Gohan "No problem" responded Eliza "My name is Eliza and this is Videl, she is the daughter of Mr. Satan!" said Eliza

"Nice to meet you Eliza, Videl." both Gohan and Diego said as they too seat nest to each other _"Wow, both Eliza and Videl are really cute on real life." _ thought Diego "I know where I have seen you two!" said Videl catching both Diego's and Gohan's attention "Huh?" they both responded in unison "Yeah, I saw you two coming from the same direction where the bank robbery took place." said Videl "Yeah, we were there but we didn't see exactly what happened." said Gohan "You mean the one where the Golden Haired Warrior appeared?" bumped in Eliza "Golden Haired Warrior?" remarked Gohan "Hey, you are doing a name for yourself bro." said Diego in a whisper to Gohan making sure nobody heard him "Shut up or you will blow it!" whispered a little loud Gohan "You are the one making noise" responded Diego "Well, both of you have just got here but for the last ten days, this Golden Haired Warrior has appeared and dealt with criminals. He's very famous around here." said Eliza making Gohan recoil a little _"Oh man, that's me." _thought Gohan.

Videl was staring intensely both at Diego and Gohan. The three of them locked eyes for what it seemed a minute "Say," said Videl "The chief told me that the Golden Haired Warrior had on this school's badge on his black vest on top of a white long sleeve shirt. It's a coincidence that you are wearing the same thing." said Videl _"Oh boy, here it comes." _ thought Diego knowing that at this moment is when Videl starts to get suspicious of Gohan "Ah, that's right." added Eliza. Gohan didn't know what to say "W-well you see" said Gohan when the professor called their attention for speaking during class "Hey, be quiet over there!" she said "Sorry professor!" said Gohan _"This is just like home." _thought Diego.

Diego felt like someone was looking at him so he turned where the rest of the group was and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him "And he also told me he had a side kick." said Videl looking at Diego as he gave a nervous laugh "Hmph. Just look at them Videl, do they look like real fighters to you? Plus, he doesn't even have golden hair." said Sharpener _"Now there is this asshole. I already know his type and know how exactly he is too." _thought Diego "That's right" said Eliza looking at Gohan with dreamy eyes "He looks not that strong either, I'm sad to say" she added "Yeah, both of us are wimps" nervously laughed and said Diego.

This time they were outside on the P.E. Class "Now this is what I'm talking about, P.E." said Diego stretching. He was wearing some dark gray sweat pants with a black tank top that showed his refined muscles and his hair up in a ponytail "I'm not that good with sports." said Gohan wearing a green with yellow baseball cap, navy blue long sleeve shirt and some light gray sweat pants "So, we will continue that baseball game from yesterday." said the P.E. Coach "Hey you two, do you know how to play baseball?" asked Sharpener in a mocking tone "I haven't. I'm a soccer player." responded Diego "I haven't either, I have just read books about it." said Gohan "Of course you have. Videl, I'm giving them to you on your team." said Sharpener "Fine. You will take right field" Videl told to Gohan "And you will take left field." told Videl to Diego this time.

They both were walking to their positions when Gohan came up to Diego "Diego, one thing. Try not stand out and call attention ok?" said Gohan "I know dude, don't worry." responded Diego as they both are now on their position. Videl was the pitcher and it was Sharpener's turn to bat "You won't be able to hit this one Sharpener" said Videl to herself "This will be a home run" said Sharpener to himself

"Here it goes!" shouted Videl throwing the ball as hard as she could muster "This will be a home-run!" said Sharpener hitting the ball sending high up in the air when all of the sudden he saw Gohan catch the ball in mid air. Diego face-palmed at the sight of Gohan who just jumped roughly eight meters off the ground_ "You tell me no to stand out and you are the one jumping high as hell" _ thought Diego _"Ok, so if I throw it to third base, the batter will be out. Now, lets not throw it too hard. This much will do." _said Gohan throwing the ball to the third base to what he thought was very soft throw but in reality, when the guy on the third base catched the ball, it threw him off balance to the floor "O-out!" yelled another player.

Gohan landed back on the ground _"That's the third out. It's our turn." _thought Gohan but noticed that every one was looking at him with an amazed look and saw Diego doing a face-palm _"That's not good." _he thought as he realized he might of stood out with that jump "Hey kid, that an incredible 8 meter jump." complimented the coach "That was just beginner luck" Gohan said nervously laughing. Diego came up to him "And who was the one who said not to stand out?" sarcastically asked Diego "Sorry, I couldn't control it." responded Gohan "Now we will have the next batter." called the coach "Ok, my turn." said Diego as he grabbed a bat and walked to the the batting box.

"_If you don't hit this, you will get seriously injured." _thought Sharpener as he was the pitcher this time "Whenever you are ready pretty boy." taunted Diego clearly annoying Sharpener "Here it goes!" said Sharpener throwing the ball as hard as he could. For the rest, the ball was going nearly 100 miles per hour but for Diego it moved really slow which it made it easier for him to hit it. The ball was sending flying across the park to the point it wasn't visible anymore "T-that's a home run!" said the coach not believing what he just saw "B-but, I threw that sonofabitch as hard as I could" quietly said Sharpener believing that someone actually hit his most fast and strongest pitch "That was easy" remarked Diego "T-the game is over, we have no more balls" said the coach looking at Diego "Sorry for that haha" said Diego rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally, the school day was finally over. Diego and Gohan where both at their lockers which were right next to each other when Sharpener came and said "Hey, you two. Have you joined any clubs yet?" asked the long haired jock "No, we haven't" responded Diego "We live too far for like us to stay after school." added Gohan "Too bad, I was going to ask you two to join the boxing club. You are tougher than what you look." said Sharpener crossing his arms over his chest "Well, do to the fact that we live far away, we have to go now. See ya later " said Diego as he and Gohan rushed to exit the school.

They both fast walked through most of the city towards the outsides of it but Diego knew something or rather someone following them "Gohan, Videl is following us. She thinks she's slick but I know it's her." he said to Gohan "Huh?" said Gohan as he looked behind him with the corner of his eyes and catched a glimpse of her behind a corner of a building "Why is she following us though?" Gohan asked "It's because she suspects of you being the Golden Haired Warrior and me being the sidekick." he said "We should lose her as soon we turn around this corner" Diego added receiving a nod from Gohan.

As soon they turned in said corner, Videl ran to see if they still were there but saw no one "What the? Where did they go?" Videl asked herself while up in the building both young half Saiyans were looking down on her "She is a feisty one huh?" said Diego "Yeah..." responded Gohan "Alright, lets go." said Diego as he took off in the most quiet way and then Gohan following.

Five minutes into the flight "Hey Gohan, if we are going to continue the whole 'Hero' role on Satan City, I recommend for us to get a costume." said Diego already knowing that Gohan was thinking the exact same thing "I was just thinking of that" responded Gohan "I know." said Gohan "Let's go to Bulma's and see if she can help us" said Gohan "I knew you were gonna say that." said Diego as he followed Gohan changing directions to West City _"Finally I get to meet Bulma and the rest." _thought Diego as smile crept out into his face and kept flying looking at the sunset.

* * *

A/N: KamiDiego here. I hope you have enjoyed chapter three which is 5K+ words (longest chapter I have written so far) It took me a while to come up with a way to end this chapter really but I decided to ended just like the first episode of the Great Saiyaman saga. Next Chapter, Diego will get to meet Bulma, Vegeta and the rest of the gang. He will take a huge surprise when Vegeta tells him something he didn't expect, you will find out on the next chapter of The Inter-dimensional Saiyan! Please review and let me know if something is not quite right, I will gladly fix it. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**EDIT: Hello everyone! I'm back! I finally got my computer to work and got to finish this chapter right away. The problem is, I got carried away and wrote more than I expected with 8k+ words! Say what?! But, I will like for you guys to see this as a double chapter in one! Please, review and let me know if there is any typo and I will fix it right away! Without further ado, he is Chapter 4/5!**

**Disclaimer: This is fan based fiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT or any other trademark, just my own OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4/5: Revelation

* * *

Gohan and Diego flying over West City "Wow," said Diego in awe "This city is even more beautiful seeing it with my own two eyes" concluded Diego "C'mon, lets go to Bulma's house. We are close." said Gohan as they flew a little more to the north and the big , yellow, dome like building and had Diego on even more of an awe "This is even more beautiful than I thought" he remarked looking at the dome like building.

They landed near the entrance making sure nobody saw them. They rang the bell and a minute later, Trunks opened the door "Gohan!" shouted Trunks excitedly "How are you?... And who is the guy with you?" asked Trunks curiously looking at Diego behind Gohan "Sup' kiddo? The name is Diego, nice to meet you!" greeted Diego waving at him "Hey Trunks, I was wondering if your Mom was in the house, I wanted to ask her for favor." asked Gohan to the younger Saiyan

"Yeah, mom is in her lab like always. I will get it for you." said Trunks leaving both Gohan and Diego at the entrance while he went to gets his mother.

"Hello there Gohan," said Bulma as she walked to the living room greeting Gohan but saw that there was someone else with him "And company?" added the green haired scientist "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs head of Capsule Corporations. Pleasure to meet you" said Bulma as she introduced herself _"I shouldn't give myself away just yet." _thought Diego "I have heard so much of you Bulma. My name is Diego and it's an honor to meet you!" said Diego as he bowed

"C'mon, there is no need for that. Any friends of Gohan is my friend." said Bulma "I appreciate that." responded Diego "So, Trunks told me that you needed a favor to ask. What can I help you with?" asked Bulma now looking at Gohan "Oh yeah, so, ever since I went to Satan City to enroll me and Diego to school there was either a robbery or someone getting their purse stolen and both times I had to transform into a Super Saiyan so no one could recognize me once I started to go to school. So, we wanted to ask you if you could make something that would give me and Diego a costume." stated Gohan

"You are just like your father, always helping people. You remind me so much of him." said Bulma remembering those days from when she first met Goku "Alright, I will see what I can do. Give me at least 40 minutes. In the meantime, you can play with Trunks?" said Bulma as she went back into her lab to work on the devices that Gohan has requested.

Trunks then came up to the two half-Saiyans "Hey, how about we play on my room while you wait for my mom!" requested Trunks "I don't see why not." shrugged Gohan "Actually, I wanted to speak to your dad Trunks. Do you know where can he be?" asked Diego wanting to talk to Vegeta who might know about his Saiyan background "He is always in the Gravity Room training every day. I'm pretty sure he is there." said Trunk crossing his arms "Can you take me there?" requested Diego "Yeah, sure. Follow me." said little Trunks as he started walking with his hands behind his head.

They kept walking down the hall; Trunks on front followed by Gohan and Diego. Gohan softly elbowed Diego on the arm trying to get his attention; Diego looked at him "What's up?" asked Diego curious to what Gohan wanted "Why do you want to talk to Vegeta?" asked Gohan in a hushed tone "I want to ask him to see of he knows of any Saiyan that might have accidentally ended up in a failed test of something because to be honest if in my world Saiyans existed, trust me, I would know. So there has to be something to that you know?" responded Diego shrugging "I doubt Vegeta would know, but it doesn't hurt to ask." stated Gohan in a matter of fact tone.

They finally came across a big metal door with 'Gravity Room' written or rather printed on the door "Here we are. My dad is inside" said Trunks pointing at the massive metallic door when it started to open releasing some steam and a figure was in the steam; a figure everybody knew _"Talking of the devil" _thought Diego as Vegeta walked out of the curtain of steam and he first looked at Gohan "Good afternoon Vegeta. Sorry for the intrusion." greeted Gohan "Yeah." in a bored manner Vegeta responded.

Vegeta looked at Gohan for a few seconds "Gohan, you have gotten soft. Doesn't matter how peaceful this days have been, don't lack on your training." said Vegeta like a coach that doesn't want their players to lack off "Right." responded Gohan in a kinda confused voice. His eyes then drifted to Diego, who was behind Gohan. He eyed him carefully, like he was kind of scanning him _"Vegeta sure is intimidating"_ thought Diego as a couple of sweat drops on his forehead "And who are you supposed to be?" said Vegeta in a very serious tone "M-my name is Diego. Pleased to meet you Vegeta." said Diego nervously "I don't like weaklings." responded Vegeta as he was walking away

"I will like to ask you something." ask Diego "What can I possibly talk with you about?" responded Vegeta looking through the corner of his eyes. Diego looked back at Gohan and he already knew that he wanted to speak to Vegeta alone "Hey Trunks, what do you say if we go to play somewhere?" asked Gohan as he took Trunks away from the Saiyan Prince and the half-Saiyan "It's a important matter really, and you might have answers I seek." responded Diego now alone with the Prince "I'm not interested." simply said Vegeta as he was walking away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"C'mon Vegeta, I already know that you sensed my Ki and it's that of a Saiyan." said Diego in a matter of fact tone. Vegeta turned around and looked at him dead in the eye "It's impossible. Me, my son, Kakarot and Kakarot's brats are the only Saiyans alive. There is no way another Saiyan escaped our Planet's destruction." said Vegeta "Other than Nappa, Raditz, Paragas, Broly and Turles; yeah, you are the only ones alive now." said Diego sarcastically "Brat, how do you know about them?" spatted Vegeta "There is a lot of things I know and you don't." responded Diego "You have five seconds to rephrase that." Vegeta threaten Diego "What I meant to say is that either of my parents is a Saiyan but I don't know which one and wanted to see if you know anything about a Saiyan accidentally being sent to another dimension." said Diego nervously

Vegeta looked at him "There is one that I know of. His name was Hakusa. Before Frieza destroyed our planet, our top scientists were working on a way to travel faster than light to make our trips faster and more effective. One day, Hakusa volunteered to try out the prototype. Me and my Father were present at the test area. According to our scientists, everything was going as they expected when all of the sudden the system of the ship started failing. Our technology at the time wasn't as capable to withstand such tasks and Hakusa was trapped in what we thought was an explosion but there was no trace of debris from the ship. The scientists quickly ran some tests around the area and found out that the prototype cause a disruption on the universe and created a portal which sucked in the ship a long with its pilot. After that, the project was dropped until our technology was advanced enough. A couple of days later Frieza decided to destroy Vegeta-jin with all its inhabitants." remembering that damned tyrant's face with much hatred.

"Well, that will explain some things. I suspect that Saiyan is my father and ended up in my dimension." said Diego grabbing his chin in a thoughtful manner _"I wonder why he never mentioned that before" _he then thought "What? Are you telling me that Hakusa is your father? How the hell did you ended up in this dimension?!" asked Vegeta in disbelief "Actually, I don't have the answer to that question myself to be honest. I'm still trying to figure it out. Thanks to you, I know the answer to many of my questions." thanked Diego "Hmph. Still, Hakusa was an Elite warrior and if you are his son, you are a disappointment. Your power-level is as low as Kakarot's second brat." said Vegeta as he walked away "Geez thanks, your highness." said Diego in a sarcastic tone "Better watch your mouth, boy." threaten Vegeta as he looked back and walked down the hall and entered another room. _"Rude ass" _thought Diego.

Diego walked into the living room where Gohan was sitting on one of the couches the living room had playing with Trunks "Having fun?" said Diego as he entered the living room "Welcome back Diego. So, how did it go with Vegeta?" asked Gohan as Diego sat down next to him on the couch "Relatively easy if you ask me." responded Diego just as Bulma entered the room holding two watches handing them to Gohan and Diego "Here you go. Put them on and give'em a shot." said Bulma as she stood besides Trunks "A watch? And what does it do?" asked Gohan as he clipped on the watch on his left wrist "Just press the red button on the side" responded Diego "How did you know?" asked Bulma curiously "Oh..I just assumed haha." said Diego nervously _"That was a close one" _Diego thought

Gohan went ahead and pressed the red button that was on the side and a light flickered around him for a second and a costume appeared on Gohan. The costume consisted of a green tunic like top under a black jumpsuit with boots and gloves similar to the ones that Vegeta wore, a red cape that went all the way down to his ankles and a ant like helmet on red coloring with a black glass like material on top and covering Gohan's face almost entirely and leaving the mouth uncovered.

He looked at himself on the mirror "Oh man! This costume looks freaking awesome _"Oh Kami, that costume looks more hideous than I thought." _thought Diego as a sweat dropped on the side of his forehead "Diego, now you give it try." suggested Bulma "No offense, but I hope it isn't as bad looking at that one." said Diego as he pressed the button and a light flickered around him just like it did to Gohan but Diego's costume was different, it consisted of a Saiyan armor identical to the one that Bardock wore but instead of green it was yellow over a black compression shirt, black gi like pants, gloves and boots similar to the ones Vegeta wore and a ninja like mask that only showed his eyes "Now this is a costume! I love the Saiyan armor, boots and gloves detail! They add more character.' said Diego looking down at his costume.

"It looks good, but not as awesome as mine." said Gohan in a cocky way "Whatever you say wonderboy" responded Diego "We appreciate you taking time to do this for us Bulma" said Diego while Gohan kept admiring his horrendous costume while Trunks looked at him in a embarrassed way "It wasn't anything really. Don't worry about it!" said Bulma as she winked at him; Diego scratched the side of his head while he nervously laughed "Ready to go wonderboy?" Diego asked Gohan as he unglued himself from the mirror "Yes, and stop calling me wonderboy. The name doesn't fit." responded Gohan

Bulma, Trunks, Diego and Gohan where outside and where ready to leave "Thanks again Bulma for your time. And again, it was an honor to meet you." said Diego thanking her yet again "Don't worry about it Diego. Anything to help." responded Bulma as Diego started to levitate ready to leave "C'mon Gohan, your mom most be wondering where we at." stated Diego already knowing Chi-chi's temperament "Yeah, lets get going. I don't want mom to get mad at me." said Gohan as he flew next to Diego "See you next time!" waved Gohan "Visit us again soon! Bye-bye!" said Trunks waving back.

"Since we are already in costume, lets go full speed from the start shall we?" suggested Gohan "You don't even have to ask twice." responded Diego as they both flared their auras and blasted in the direction of Mt. Paoz. Diego had the upper hand for a short term before Gohan decided to put more power and flew past Diego in a blink of an eye "Why so behind?" teased Gohan "Challenge Accepted!" shouted Diego as he also put more power to gain more speed but was only able to be head-to-head with Gohan.

They were flying high above a city when the sounds of a raging engine driving recklessly putting the life of many people in danger "We got a reckless driver down there!" pointed Diego down to the city "Lets go!" said Gohan as they both descended and landed right in front of the sporty yellow vehicle that came at a full stop when two figures appeared out of nowhere "Hey ya two! How about ya move ya sorry assess out of our way!" demanded the driver "We will but once you start driving slower and more careful. You were putting other people's life in risk." responded Diego.

Both the driver and passenger got off the car and walked up to them looking at them from head to toe "And who is going to stop us? Ya two? And who are ya two supposed to be?" said the driver in a mocking tone _"Hmmm... that's right, I haven't come up with a name yet.." _was thinking Gohan when Diego responded "We are the dynamic duo of justice! We are Shadow and The Great Saiyaman!" said Diego holding his hand open in front of him_ "Oh God I can't believe I actually just did that" _said Diego to himself in his thoughts "Yes! I am The Great Saiyaman!" said Gohan doing some very ridiculous poses very very similar to the ones the Ginyu Force use to do. A sweat dropped on Diego forehead _"I can't believe he actually did it." _thought Diego wanting to face-palm but stayed in character.

The driver and his friend look at each other and the broke down in laughter almost pissing themselves "Shadow and The Great Saiyaman? Hahaha! Those are the most ridiculous names I ever heard!" said the driver in between laughs. Gohan got irritated at that retort "They. Are. Not. RIDICULOUS!" yelled Gohan as he stomped on the ground cracking the pavement, that shut both the driver and his friend's mouth and starred in awe at the cracked pavement that was made with what it looked a simple stomp and then he stomped once again but this time the pavement cracked open trapping the car in it.

The reckless driver and his companion couldn't believe what they saw "M-Mr. Saiyaman and Mr. Shadow, w-we apologize for laughing at your names, they really are great names!"

"_Idiots." _thought Diego

Gohan simply smiled at hearing to what just the driver said. He then walked up to the car, lifting it from the crack on the street "T-thank you again! I promise that we will drive more carefully now!" they said as they got in the car and started to drive off at the speed limit.

"Well that was a waste of time" said Diego crossing his arms over his chest with his eyes closed "Aw c'mon dude, they could of harm someone if they kept driving like that!" responded Gohan "Whatever. We should get going, it's getting pretty late and who knows what your mom will say for being late. Much less for that outfit. Lets go" they both left the city and went straight to the Son's house hold and when they got there, someone wasn't happy at all.

* * *

"Where were you guys at? Why are you guys so late? And Gohan, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?!" Chi-chi was furious.

"I told you that outfit was ridiculous." Diego whispered

"Shut up! I like it!"

"At least lose the cape. Trust me on that one."

"So?! Are you going to answer me?!" said Chi-chi getting irritated "We are sorry we are late Chi-chi. School day was long and we came across some bandits doing bank robbery early in the morning before school started so me and Gohan took care of them. After that, me and Gohan decided that since we will be at the city on a regular basis and how crime rates are up the roof, we can help the local forces and we will do that on our FREE time so it doesn't interrupt none of our school time. I promise." Diego picked his words carefully and make sure not to enrage Chi-chi any further and thanks to him already knowing Chi-chi's rage.

Chi-chi straighten herself "Okay, as long it doesn't interfere with your school I'm fine with it. Just don't slack you two!" said Chi-chi walking back to the kitchen ready to serve dinner for the two of them. They went into the living room and stood there on how smooth that went "You really knew what to say there Diego, couldn't say it myself any better." praised Gohan "I just know what she really wants to hear. Watching your world as a show helped too."

Gohan still didn't like the idea of his world and life being a mere show for other people "You know, I'm still weird out about how in your world our life is just a show for entertainment for people when for us are a real deal and our universe constantly is in danger." said Gohan in a sad tone "Look Gohan, there is nothing either you or me can do about it. I was a viewer too but for me and many people too, this show meant and still mean a lot to us. You all are parts of our life and will ever be even though in my world, you guys are only fictional characters but that doesn't matter to us. And now, me, living here has really showed me the real beauty of this world." said Diego in a thoughtful little speech.

"Well I'm glad we are part of many people's life." responded Gohan to what Diego just said "Now let's get out of this costumes, they are starting to get itchy." said Diego as he pressed the button on the side of his new watch and they both where back in there original clothes "Ahhh this feels better." Diego sat down on of the couches and rested his head on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling as he drifted into his thoughts _"It's been more than a year since I been here and I can't help but wonder what my family are doing now. Especially mom, she most be devastated. I need to find a way to at least communicate with them. I should ask Bulma if she can but I need to wait first until I reveal everything to everyone. And now that I think about it, I should give them a heads up about Babidi and Buu's appearance before shit goes south. I will try and search for it starting tomorrow." _thought Diego.

Diego and Gohan were already up and getting ready for their second day of school, but Diego had other plans. They both walked outside and were ready to leave "Ready to go Diego?" asked Gohan as he got into his Great Saiyaman costume "Well, at least you got rid of the cape. But no, I have other things to take care of first. I will catch with you at school." responded Diego "Well okay, I guess. See you at school." said Gohan as he took off. Diego then flew in a different direction to the West _"I know that where Babidi has his ship buried is somewhere in the west near Baba's place." _he took out his phone and went into his folder where he had a lot of information regarding the Dragon Ball world _"Good thing I had all this on my phone before coming here." _thought Diego

He looked for the map where many events were pin pointed on it from when Pilaf was relevant to the burial place of Babidi's ship "Ok, it says here that it should be north from Baba's Palace which is west from Goku's house. Here I go." Diego said as he flared up his aura and flew off in hopes to find Babidi's ship.

It took him just a few minutes flying at full speed until he came to the location where the ship is supposed to be hiding underground "Okay, it should be around here..." he said as he looked around while in the air and saw the plateau where Goku and the rest hid after following Spopovich and finding Babidi's ship. He landed in the same plateau in hopes to see if he could locate the ship from there but couldn't see a thing besides a farm "Seems that he isn't here yet, the farm is still intact. I guess I will have to come and check every-now-and-then to make sure when he appears so we can get ready with time."

He kept surveying the area every morning for almost a month and whenever he wasn't, he kept his senses concentrated on the area. One day, during class, he felt something odd, a different sensation on the back of his mind different to how Ki feels and it was coming from where Babidi's ship is supposed to appear some time _"I have a bad feeling about this." _he thought. He got up from his seat disturbing Gohan a little "Excuse me professor, may I please use the bathroom?" he said in the middle of the lesson "You may, but next time don't interrupt me during my lesson okay?!" responded the professor "I promise it won't happen again" he said as he ran out of the classroom while Gohan kept looking at him as he exited the classroom _"I wonder what got to him now." _wondered Gohan.

Diego ran up the stairs that lead to the roof top, once arriving and making sure no one was there, he saw the coast clear and quickly took off flaring his aura and flying full speed in the direction where he felt that odd feeling "Something seriously doesn't feel right."

As he was getting close to the area, he felt several power-levels but they were trying to be undetected by lowering them "I should stop flying here and go there by foot so I won't be detected in anyway." he said as he descended near the plateau lowering his power-level "This should be good." he said as he climbed up the plateau until he got a better view of the place and it was right there, the tip of the entire ship buried underneath was finally there "I-It's there! I gotta tell everyone asap!" and with that Diego ran a fair distance where he could safely fly without getting detected.

"I sense Gohan on his way to West City right now. Goku will contact them then so I should hurry and let them all know about this threat." he said as he started to fly at a faster speed

Diego got to the yellow dome building a little before Gohan but he knew he was going to be there in less than a minute so he decided to wait for him and while doing so, he tried to come up with a way to break them the news. Gohan then landed next to him breaking Diego out of his thoughts "Hey there Diego. Where were you most of the day? I had to stop a plane from crashing all by myself you know" asked Gohan taking his helmet off "I had to take care of something and soon enough you will know what it is." responded Diego as they both went inside the building.

"So, you guys will be entering the tournament?" asked Bulma as she was testing the engine of a motorcycle

"Yeah. I kinda have to." responded Gohan rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously laughed

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Uh, there is a classmate of mine who's the daughter of Mr. Satan..."

"Mr. Satan? You mean that guy the one that popped up out of nowhere and got in the way when you guys fought Cell? That's the martial arts champion. His daughter is your classmate?" asked Bulma as she turned off the motorcycle and got off, walked over to the counter popped a cigarette

"Yeah, but she is a good person and hates evil doers like I do. But she was smart and figured out that I am Great Saiyaman by the tone of my voice and a cut she saw me getting while I rescued a baby dinosaur from a circus as Great Saiyaman." said Gohan

"Yeah, heard about that on the news." stated Bulma

"Yeah and she said that if I don't participate on the tournament, she will reveal my identity to the media."

"She is a persistent one huh?" Bulma walked over the bike again "And taking this matter lightly really shows you are your father's son. So, you want me to improve your helmet so your voice isn't recognizable?" asked Bulma

"Is not that... At the tournament, you can't wear helmets or any sort of protection. SO I was wondering what could I use in place of the helmet." said Gohan holding up his helmet

"Here, try this on." said Diego handing Gohan a pair of retro sunglasses and a piece of white cloth "Use the cloth to cover your hair." he said leaning against the wall again "It is something it won't lessen the amount of damage you will take. Pretty stupid if you ask me, but that's their rules." waved off Diego

"You think this will work?" wondered Gohan "Oh it will work quite well, trust me." responded Diego

"Diego, will you be entering the tournament as well?" asked Bulma

"I will, yes." responded Diego

"Will be going as Shadow?"

"I don't know yet. Probably not."

"But wouldn't it be boring if you two entered? You two will be very likely to make it to finals anyways." reminded Bulma

"I wouldn't count on that. I will be entering whatever that tournament is." came the voice of Vegeta as he walked into the room where they were and it surprised everyone. Except for Diego, he knew that already. "Seven years ago you were the strongest out of all of us, but how about now? While you were caught up in peace, I kept training."

"That's right. He doesn't even work. Just like your father, Gohan. Maybe Saiyans aren't capable to understand the concept of work and only know the concept of fighting. Hmph." whined Bulma

"_I will be entering too...Gohan._" a voice was heard on everyone's mind "F-Father? Is that y-you?" asked out Gohan

"Goku." simply said Bulma with a smile forming in her face

"Kakarot?" wondered Vegeta

"_Huh, just in time." _thought Diego

"Father, that's you right?" happily asked Gohan finally hearing Goku's voice after seven years

"_Yeah, it's me. It has been a while everyone._" said Goku

"Father, how have you been?"

"_I have been good, I guess. Even though I'm dead._" said Goku making King Kai laugh with his unintentional joke

"Are you really coming for the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, father?!" Gohan said with so much excitement

"_Ya. I've ask Granny Baba to make my single day on earth that day! I will be allowed to go one day so I chose to go on the day of the tournament. You and Vegeta are entering right? I will be entering too!_"

"Yahoo! Alright!" excitedly Gohan punched in the air

"I'm looking forward to it, Kakarot. You better be prepared, I have got a lot stronger." said Vegeta

"_Me too, Vegeta. Okay everyone, I will meet you at the Tenkaichi Budokai_." Goku was about to cut communication when a voice he didn't recognize interrupted "Excuse me, Mr. Goku. I will like to speak with you privately. It's an important matter I need to discuss with you." Gohan, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta looked at Diego and were surprised to what he just said wondering what he meant by important matter and needed to talk with Goku

"_Huh? I have never met you before. And how do you know my name?_" asked Goku with clear curiosity

"If you don't mind, can we privately speak directly on my mind alone?" asked Diego

"_Uh..Yeah sure. Can you do that King Kai?_" asked Goku receiving a simple nod from King Kai and making the communication go directly to Diego's mind "_Okay, you can go now._" confirmed King Kai

"_Thank you King Kai._" said Diego only using his mind without having to say everything out loud

"_So, who are you?_" firstly asked Goku trying to know Diego's identity "_My name is Diego and I am a half-Saiyan.._"

"_What?! I thought the only Vegeta and me where the last full blooded Saiyans left! Wait, don't tell me that you are Vegeta's son" _asked Goku very surprised

Diego almost face-palmed to that assumption "_No Goku, I'm not Vegeta's son. If that would have been the case, you would of know about me since I'm 20 years old and you died 7 years ago. I'm the son of a Saiyan named Hakusa who was sent to another dimension caused by an accident._" Diego explained

"_Wait, if you are from another dimension, how are you in this one?_" asked Goku

"_To be honest, I don't have an answer to that question myself._" responded Diego

In the other side of the room; Gohan, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta were looking at Diego as he carried a mental conversation with the deceased full blooded Saiyan "I wonder what are they talking about." wondered Bulma "Beats me." responded Gohan asking the same question himself "Whatever it is, it most be important. He did say it was an important matter" said Gohan "Hmph." simply said Vegeta

"_But enough of introductions. The reason why I wanted to speak with you privately is because there is a threat that will attack the Tenkaichi Budokai. I wanted to tell you to get ready and train as hard as you can for that day because it isn't a threat we can't take lightly._" said Diego with a more serious tone

"_Oh really? And how big of a threat is it?_" asked Goku "_This threat is no joke, Goku. A lot of people will die and people we know will also die if we don't prepare for it._" seriously said Diego

"_Sounds very serious. Does anyone else knows about this threat?_" asked Goku "_No. I wanted to tell you first before I told everyone else._" responded Diego "_So, how do you know about this threat?_" curiosity won the best of Goku "_It's rather a complicated answer but what I can tell you right now is that the dimension I am, this whole entire universe is just a simply TV show and I grew up watching you and the rest of the gang dealing with dangerous threats. From the Raditz to Cell._"

"_Wait, what? Only a TV show?_" Goku couldn't believe what he just heard "_Yes. But don't let it get to you. I have been living here for more than a year and it couldn't get any more real. Where I come from is a different place. But more of that later. We got to get ready for what's coming, and trust me, we will pull through._"

"_Okay, I will be ready for that day._" he then asked King Kai so he could talk to everyone else "_I will see you at the tournament guys!_" and then the 'connection' was cut.

Everyone then looked at Diego, expecting for him to answer what everyone had in their minds. What was he talking about with Goku?.

Diego was still looking up in the ceiling, thinking how he was going to explain what was coming to everyone on the room. He felt like he was being stared at that made him break thought. He looked around and came in contact with Vegeta's powerful stare that made Diego a little bit nervous "What were you and Kakarot talking about?" asked Vegeta with an intimidating tone

"It might be hard for some of you to accept or even believe it. Gohan here is the only one that knows about my situation." said Diego "What are you talking about Diego?" asked Bulma as Vegeta also wondered what Diego meant by what he just said

"Vegeta, do you remember when I asked you a while ago if there was a Saiyan that was sent to a different dimension and ended up being my dad?" Diego just received a simple nod from the Saiyan prince "Well, in that dimension's Earth, which is where I am from, this entire dimension...is just a simple tv show." Vegeta and Bulma were equally surprised, their eyes widen and their jaws dropped to hear such thing

"You mean to tell me that in your world we are just a mere form of entertainment?! All that has happened to us was just to entertain you?! Every that has happened to us has been real! We have lost people! My whole race was destroy and are you trying to tell me that it was just mere entertainment?!" snapped Vegeta at what Diego just said "Vegeta, I understand how you feel. I will react the same way if I was told that my life was just entertainment for other people."

"Oh do you?!"

"Yes, because I have been living here and this world just at real and every that has happened here is no entertainment at all."

"I don't think you understand. Get out of my place before I blast you to hell." threaten Vegeta "Vegeta! Don't say stuff like." Bulma told him setting him straight "Whatever." spat Vegeta as he was about to exit the room

"Vegeta, wait!" called Diego. Vegeta turned around extending his hand with a Ki blast aiming directly at Diego "What do you want?" everyone was shocked at how Vegeta reacted "Vegeta calm down!" shouted Bulma

Diego had his hands up at the blast that looked really to be let go "Look Vegeta, the reason why I wanted to speak with Goku privately was because I wanted to warn you all about a dangerous upcoming threat and I wanted you all to be ready for it." said Diego lowering his hands and getting more serious

"What threat are you talking about? Speak." asked Vegeta "It's a threat that will strike during the Tenkaichi Budokai and if we are not prepared for it, it is likely we would die." Diego said "Trust me on this one." he added

The Ki blast dissipated and Vegeta lowered his hand "Come again?"

"Trust me, if we are not prepared we will die." repeated Diego

Vegeta seemed to think about what Diego just said "Look, I know it's a lot to take in right now but trust me, train as hard as you can so we could be more than ready." Diego said "Hmph." is just what Vegeta said as he exited the room.

There was a moment of silence "Well, we better get going and give the news to everyone." said Diego walking up next to Gohan "Sorry about Vegeta's attitude." apologized Vegeta "No need to. I know how he is so I actually was taking a risk on telling him that." nervously laughed Diego "Yeah. We should get going and tell everyone about my dad coming for an entire day!" Gohan was so excited about Goku coming back for a full day that ignored that quickly forgot about the threat that Diego mentioned earlier

"Yeah, we should do that now." Diego said smiling at the thought about how excited Gohan was after knowing that his dad was coming back for a full day after 7 years.

They first flew to Kame House and told Krillin about what was going on. They landed outside on the beach where Master Roshi was sitting under an umbrella and like always reading a bikinis magazine.

"Hey, I will go and say to Master Roshi a minute okay?" said Diego excitedly at the thought of meeting the legendary Turtle Hermit. Diego walked up to where he was sitting "Hi there!" he said making Roshi putting down his magazine "Oh hello there." greeted the former martial artist "Nice to meet you Master Roshi! My name is Diego!" Diego said excitedly

"So, what brings you to my house?" asked Roshi "I'm just here with Gohan to let everyone know that Goku will be coming back on the day of the Tenkaichi Budokai for a full day!" Diego said excitedly

"W-What? Goku is coming back?" Roshi said as his widened in surprise "Yep, for a full day." re-assured Diego

Krillin came out of the small pink house wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of khakis pants and ever since basically quit fighting, he stopped shaving his head and let his hair grow "Hey there Gohan. It's been a while since I gave seen ya!" said the former monk "Hey there Krillin! Indeed it has been a while!" Gohan said

"So, what brings you here?" Krillin asked "Oh right, I just came to tell you guys that my dad will come to the Tenkaichi Budokai for the entire day!" Gohan told the former monk

"What?! Goku is coming back for a day?" shouted Krillin surprised at what Gohan just told him "Mhmm, and him, Vegeta, me and Diego over there..." Gohan pointed at Diego which was still talking to Master Roshi "...will be entering the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament as well!"

Krillin looked over where Master Roshi was holding a conversation with someone he has never seen before "And who is that Diego person?" Krillin asked "He is a half-Saiyan like me but is from a place very far away from here." explained Gohan "Another Saiyan? I thought all Saiyans were dead at the exception of Vegeta, you, Trunks and Goten." Krillin said "Well, its kinda complicated but Diego is from a completely dimension. His dad is a Saiyan that was caught in a accident and was sent to that dimension's Earth." this kinda confused Krillin a little "So, if he is from another dimension, how is he here?" asked Krillin a little confused to the situation "Actually, no even him has an answer to it."

Diego finished talking to Master Roshi and walked to where Gohan and Krillin stood "Hey there, my name is Diego. Pleased to meet you Krillin." Diego said extending his hand to Krillin a handshake. Krillin shook Diego's hands "Nice to meet you Diego." they both let go "Gohan here was telling me about you. You have gone quite a trouble huh?" said Krillin

"Yeah, crazy things happen but I already got use to this world. Feels like home you know." said Diego rubbing his hair "Gohan here was telling me that you will be entering the tournament as well. Aren't you afraid that you will be possibly fighting either Goku or Vegeta?" asked Krillin "Nah, not at all. I got some tricks that could help me." laughed Diego

"You should also enter Krillin." said Diego catching the retired fighter "What? Me? Nah man, I don't fight anymore. Plus, you Saiyans will be entering so there is no point to enter you know? And besides, what would the wife say." Krillin responded as a little blue ball came out bouncing from inside followed by a little blonde girl wearing piggy tails on each side and a pink little dress. The ball landed next to Krillin, he picked it up and gave it back to her "Here you go baby." said Krillin "Thank you daddy!" cheered the little girl named Marron "You should go too! They are giving prize money for the 5th place too!" said Gohan

"How much money are we talking about?" came a voice inside the house. Eighteen was standing by the door wearing a sleeveless jean jacket with white pants with flip flops "Let's see, First place gets 100 million zenni, Second place gets 50 million zenni, Third gets 30 million zenni, Fourth gets 20 million zenni, and Fifth place gets 10 million zenni." said Gohan

"We should enter Krillin!" shouted Eighteen. Krillin crossed his arms thinking about his options "Lets enter!" repeated Eighteen "Father, enter! Enter!" repeated little Marron "I guess I have no choice! We will be entering!" finally decided Krillin "Hey, don't tell Piccolo or I might lose my chance for the fifth place." whispered Krillin "Sorry, can't do." replied Gohan "By the way, why are you wearing that funny outfit?" said Krillin "I told you that outfit was ugly." Diego said

"You two don't have a sense of fashion." replied Gohan "If that is a sense of fashion, I'm glad I don't have one." Diego said with sarcasm "Whatever. Anyways, I will see you guys on the day of the tournament!" Gohan said as he started to fly and ready to go to The Lookout and tell Piccolo the news "It was meeting you all!" said Diego following but stop his tracks when he remembered "By the way, Krillin and Eighteen. You should train as hard as you can, you will need it." said Diego with a much more serious tone making Krillin and Eighteen wondering what he meant by that.

Diego then caught up with Gohan and flew in the direction of The Lookout "Next stop, The Lookout." said Gohan as they started flying faster and gaining height.

It took them 10 minutes to arrive to the floating temple. Diego starred at the temple in such amazement "This place is unbelievably amazing." said Diego in awe "I thought you already have seen The Lookout before." Gohan said "I mean, I have but seeing it with my own eyes its just a whole different experience you know." Gohan simply nodded at that "Lets go, we have to tell Mr. Piccolo the news." said Gohan as they landed on the floating sacred temple.

Piccolo, Mr. Popo and the current guardian of Earth Dende came out of the temple to greet Gohan and the person who was with him "Hey there Mr. Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo! It's been a while!" greeted Gohan and Diego walked behind him looking around and admiring the place "Hello Gohan. It's been a while indeed!" said Dende "Good to see you again, kid." said Piccolo "So, I don't we have met before." said Dende talking to Diego "Huh? Oh right, it's a pleasure to meet you Dende – I mean Kami-sama!" said Diego bowing "My name is Diego and I'm a friend of Gohan's." Piccolo looked at him for a moment "So, you are that presence I felt over a year ago." stated Piccolo getting Diego's attention

"Umm... I guess? I am not from here to be honest so I guess that will make sense." Diego said "Seems like it is him Mr. Piccolo. You were right, he is no threat." added the guardian of Earth "Wait, did you all saw me as a threat?" asked Diego not believing what he heard "We did at first because for a moment, your presence was not that of a human or anything else we ever felt before but then that presence disappeared and instead became the presence of a Saiyan." said Dende "That's a good thing haha." nervously laughed Diego

"So, what brings you here Gohan?" asked Piccolo "Oh right. Earlier today my dad contacted us from the Otherworld and told us that he will come for a full day and that day will be the one when the Tenkaichi Budokai will start, which he will be entering as well. Me, Diego and Vegeta will be participating as well!" excitedly Gohan said "I see. That's very interesting." said Piccolo

"Right?" responded Gohan "Okay, I'll enter." said Piccolo "Do your best, we will be supporting you Mr. Piccolo." said Dende and receiving a nod from Mr. Popo "By the way Gohan, why are you dressing on those oddly clothes." said Piccolo

"Not you too Mr. Piccolo. Don't you think this looks good?" asked Gohan "Do I tell you the truth or do we keep being friends?" sarcastically said Piccolo making Diego laugh out loud getting Gohan irritated "C'mon dude, you got to accept that was funny." said Diego whipping his tears from laughing to much

"We got to go. It's getting late and we have to tell my mom the news? Said Gohan "It was nice seeing you Dende and Mr. Popo." said Gohan and then he stood in front of the taller Namekian "I will see you at the tournament Mr. Piccolo."

"See you then Gohan." said Piccolo "Go on ahead, I will catch with you in a bit." said Diego. Gohan was walking towards the edge of the floating temple while Diego turned to Piccolo which stood roughly 7 feet tall while Diego stood at 5"7' "There is something of great importance that I got to tell you Piccolo." said Diego seriousness taking over him "What is it?" asked Piccolo noting the seriousness of his tone

"There is a serious upcoming threat that will strike during the tournament." said Diego shocking Piccolo and Dende as well "What do you mean there is an upcoming threat?" asked Dende concerned "How do you know about this threat?" asked Piccolo "It's a very long story but to make it short, I know what will happen in the future but I will fill you in the details on how I know about that tomorrow." said Diego "Kami-sama. I will like to ask you for a favor/" Diego asked the Earth's Guardian "Ask away and please, call me Dende." responded Dende "May I use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber tomorrow? I will need it to get stronger for that threat." asked Diego

"How do you know about the chamber?" asked Piccolo "Like I told you, I will fill you in with the details tomorrow. Piccolo." responded Diego "Umm... Yeah sure. I will have Mr. Popo prepare it for you-" "Actually, if it's not much asking, can you loaded it up for two people? I will ask Gohan if he can join me for training." requested Diego "Uh yeah. Mr. Popo, could you get the room ready for them please?" politely asked Dende to his assistant "On it Kami-sama." responded Mr. Popo as he went in the temple to stuck the room with a year worth of food.

"Thank you so much Dende." Diego thanked "No problem." the Guardian of Earth said "I will see you guys tomorrow morning!" said Diego as he ran and jumped off The Lookout to catch on with Gohan

"What kind of threat could he be talking about Mr. Piccolo?" asked Dende watching the half-saiyan leave the temple "I don't know but we will find about it tomorrow before he uses the room." said Piccolo with arms crossed looking at the horizon "I have a bad feeling about this." said Dende

In just a few minutes Diego caught up to Gohan "Hey, welcome back." Gohan said. Diego simply nodded "By the way, I don't know where Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu are and I'm pretty sure Bulma will tell Yamcha the news. Now the only ones we have left are my Mom and Goten." said Gohan

"But, if I will enter the tournament I will have to go back to training but that means I will have to skip school. I don't know if Mom will be okay with that." Diego then looked at him "Don't worry, I know what to say. Leave it to me." said Diego

* * *

They arrived to the dome shaped house that belonged to the Son family. Gohan got out of his Great Saiyaman costume and walked inside the house "We are home!" said Gohan "Big brothers!" Goten greeted them "Hello boys. Get yourselves washed up. Dinner is almost done." said Chi-chi while she was cooking

Gohan and Diego got themselves into a more comfortable clothing. Diego wore a simple black tank top with dark gray sweat pants while Gohan wore a white long sleeve shirt under a yellow shirt with a white baggie pants. They both sat at the table and soon Chi-chi brought the food to the table "This smells good like always Chi-chi!" said Diego as he started eating a bowl of rice with pork-chop on the side and some sushi "Of course! My cooking is the best there is!" cockily replied Chi-chi "There is no argument in that."

The three half-saiyans were almost done when Diego looked at Gohan as they exchanged a nod meaning that it was time to tell Chi-chi about Goku coming back for the Tenkaichi Budokai and the rest of the day "Hey Mom, I have something to tell you." said Gohan "And what is that Gohan." asked Chi-chi as she was washing the dishes "Earlier today Dad talked to me from the Otherworld and told me he will enter the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament and will stay for the rest of the day afterward" said Gohan

Chi-chi nearly dropped a plate she was cleaning but got a grip on it and placed it in the counter, she turned around "What?! Goku will come back from the dead to enter the Tenkaichi Budokai?!" she said with so much excitement "Why'd you guys waited too long to tell me this big news!?" she then went next to Goten "Isn't that amazing Goten? You will be able to see your Father for a whole day!" said Chi-chi hugging and picking up Goten on her arms in joy

She then put him down back in his seat and the her eyes got watery "But I have gotten a little bit older. I bet you even age on the afterlife, do you? I'll have to go to a beauty salon. How long has it been? Seven years? All this is just to amazing that he is coming back!" kept saying Chi-chi with much excitement at the thought of her deceased husband coming back from the dead for a full day

Diego then looked up from his plate "Say, Chi-chi. Can me and Gohan enter the tournament as well?" said Diego with hope of Chi-chi letting them enter "I should get myself pretty – eh?" said Chi-chi after hearing what Diego said "First place gets 100 million zenni, second place gets 50 million zenni and third place gets 30 million zenni." said Diego "100 million zenni! Yes, you two can enter! If Goku and you two end in the top three we will get 180 million zenni!" shouted Chi-chi "B-But we haven't won yet.." said Diego "No! But you will!" said Chi-chi

"But in order to enter, we will have to take some time off from school to train.."

"I don't care! You two can always catch up later! This is grace from heaven. My Father's fortune is almost all gone and I was beginning to wonder what we'd do." said Chi-chi more calm

Diego and Gohan we getting ready to go to bed when Gohan came into Diego's room "We will start training tomorrow morning. We have a month to train hard if we want to defeat my dad and the rest at the tournament." said Gohan "Actually Gohan, I had other plans for us regarding about training." Diego said looking at him standing next to the window "Oh yeah? And what's that?" asked Gohan

"I asked Dende if we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber tomorrow. We can have a year's worth of training in only one day. Plus, you still have one more day to go into the chamber. What do you say, want to train there? It could help reach Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two as well. Plus, you can get back in shape and be the strongest once more." said Diego making Gohan feel a little bit ashamed for not continuing his training after the battle with Cell

Gohan got his head down in a thoughtful manner and then he decided to accept the request "I will do it. I will train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with you, Diego." said Gohan with a smile and a look of great determination "Awesome. We leave tomorrow morning." said Diego having the same look of determination with a mix of excitement at an experience he wanted to know ever since he arrived to this world.


	5. Chapter 5: The Legendary Transformation

Chapter 5: The Legendary Transformation

* * *

The clock marked 5:00am and Diego was already awake but it was because he didn't sleep all night thinking about the infinite possibilities of how everything will go. If it will go as how it went on the anime or will there be major or minor differences because of his presence _"I hope whatever my presence doesn't affect much the plot or causes any unnecessary death." _thought Diego.

He then go up from bed and got into his training Gi that looked very similar to the one Goku wore "I will ask Piccolo if he can give me a heavier under shirt, pair of boots and wristbands. That will make me improve big time for sure." Diego said as he opened the door to go to the living room where Gohan was waiting for him already wearing the purple Gi similar to the one Piccolo wore "You ready to go?" Diego asked Gohan "I've been ready. Are you?" responded and asked back Gohan "More than ever. Lets go." said Diego as they both went outside and soon took off to The Lookout.

The sun was already out in the horizon from The Lookout. Piccolo and Dende where waiting for the demi-saiyans to arrive. Five minutes later, they could sense them very close by "They are getting close." said Dende "Yeah. I'm only curious to what the new guy has to say about this threat he told us about." said Piccolo with arms crossed.

Diego and Gohan came in view and then landed near the edge of the floating temple and walked to to where Piccolo and Dende where standing

"Good Morning Mr. Piccolo, Dende." said Gohan

"Good Morning everyone." waved Diego

"Good Morning Gohan and Diego." responded Dende

"Diego, why don't you follow me and Dende to the temple and tell us everything you know, like you promised." Piccolo said "Okay, I will tell you everything I know." he said following both Namekians into the temple and to a room where it was mildly decorated with a simple couch, a chair and table with a vase on top of the table "Please take a seat." offered Dende so Diego took a sit on the single chair while Dende took a sit on the couch and Piccolo stood behind the couch with his arms crossed (like always) "So tell us, what do you know about this threat you speak of?" asked Piccolo

"Well, I remember you saying that my presence was different when I got here and converted to a Saiyan presence right?" Piccolo simply nodded "I believe that the reason my presence felt like that is because it might of still have residues of the inter-dimensional jump that brought me here." Diego said looking down at his hands opening and closing them "So you are not from this dimension huh? And what caused that dimensional jump you speak of?" Piccolo asked

"That's the thing. I still don't know how it happened. All I can remember is that I was on a field practicing my favorite sport when the sky suddenly darken itself followed by thunderstorm. I first I thought it was just a bad storm coming and as I was walking to my car a lighting struck in the middle of the field and it blew me away, when I got up I saw a crater. Curiosity got the best of me so I decided to check it out and at first I couldn't believe what I was looking at but in the middle of the crater was the Four Star dragon ball." he said

Dende looked at Piccolo who just shifted his eyes to look at Dende and then looked back at Diego "That doesn't explain how do you know about this threat you keep talking about." Piccolo said in a more serious tone.

Diego looked up at Piccolo and simply smiled "Don't worry I am getting to that." said Diego and he continued "So, you might be asking why was there a dragon ball in a different dimension. You might also be thinking that in my dimension there could be dragon balls as well with the multi-verse theory but that's not the case because, in my universe, in my world. This entire universe is a simple Japanese TV show."

Piccolo and Dende where equally shocked to what the half-saiyan from another universe just said. Piccolo looked at him "So, you mean to tell us that this world and as well with the events that have transpired in the last couple of years, were just a mean of entertainment for you?" said Piccolo with a very calm reaction that surprised Diego which didn't expect the way Piccolo reacted to it "I kinda thought you were going to react differently there, Piccolo. It surprises me how are you taking on thus news." said Diego

"In this place, anything is possible. And just like you said, with the theory of the multi-verse to back that up makes it more credible." responded Piccolo "Uh-huh. Anyways, in my world the show ended 17 years ago meaning that whats going to happen from here, I already know it." explained Diego "This reminds me of the time when Trunks came from the future to warn us about the androids and things went a little bit different than what he expected. Your presence here will definitely affect the events the way you already know them. So don't keep thinking things will go as you know. Prepare for the worst but your knowledge can still become in-handy with what will happen at the tournament." said Piccolo giving him a mere smirk

Diego noted the acceptance of Piccolo and as well of Dende which made him feel a lot better "Thanks for listening and be understanding on what I just said." Diego said as he stood up from the chair and bowed to them in show of respect "Now, I will like to start my training in the chamber right now and be ready for what's coming." Diego said "I advise for you to do the same Piccolo. We will need all the help we can get." said Diego with a serious tone

"I have only 24 more hours to go." said Piccolo "Don't use them just yet, you will need them later on. Trust me." Diego smiled at that "Come on, I will take you to where the room is. I'm pretty sure Gohan is waiting for you in there." said Dende as Diego followed him.

They came to a stop "Here it is." said Dende pointing at the wooden door that separated both dimension. Diego stared at the door in such amazement "I've always wanted to know what the inside of the chamber looked with my very own two eyes and here I am, standing right in front of it..."

Diego felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his right to see it was Gohan's "Are you ready?" Gohan asked him. Diego's eyes had a look of sheer determination that spoke by themselves "Lets go." said Gohan as Mr. Popo opened the door to let them in. The light was so bright that Diego had to cover his eyes for a moment as they walked in and the door closed behind them meaning that their one year training just started.

Diego then opened his eyes to see the 'infinite' white void "My God this place looks amazing. I mean, there is literally nothing besides this room but it still amazing." said Diego as he walked up to the edge of the room and stepped outside of it and quickly he felt the gravity pulling him down and got on his knee "I knew that the room had a 10x the gravity of Earth but I never thought this is how it will feel this heavy." said Diego putting out some power to be able to stand up straight

"That's right, you haven't trained in any sort of gravity room before. Don't worry, you are as powerful me if not a little bit more when I first trained here." said Gohan

Diego kept struggling but not as much anymore and was able to walk around with no problem while he was concentrated "Well, not for long. Say, what do you say if we spar for a bit huh?" asked Diego getting in a fighting stance "Sounds fun." responded Gohan dropping into a fighting stance as well.

They stared at each other for almost a whole minute before they disappeared followed by thunderous claps that were heard from the punches and kicks being blocked on each side. They came back to view , Diego threw a left hook but Gohan saw it coming and quickly blocked it with his forearm.

Gohan used the momentum of Diego's punch and kicked Diego on the chest pushing him a few feet away. Diego recovered and then smirked because the Saiyan blood in him was burning with excitement at the challenge of fighting someone far superior to him.

Diego then charged back at Gohan cocking his right fist and releasing it on Gohan's jab but it went through the Afterimage "Afterimage huh? You are lucky you are faster than me on that one." said Diego turning around blocking Gohan's kick _"I have some tricks up my sleeve." _thought Diego

Diego and Gohan landed back to ground. Diego drop into a power up stance "I will go out now!" said Diego as he started to power up to his maximum "AAAHHHHHHHH!" Diego yelled as his aura came to life and his power skyrocketed _"Oh wow, I didn't know Diego had this much power." _thought Gohan in much surprise.

Diego stopped powering up and now having his power to the maximum. Diego looked at Gohan and then smirked as he moved faster than Gohan anticipated and elbowed him on the chest catching Gohan off guard. Diego followed Gohan's flight path and appeared between Gohan and the ground as he double kicked him on the stomach sending him flying up in the air

Diego then appeared ahead of Gohan and hit him with a double axe sending Gohan soaring down to the ground but Gohan managed to catch himself before hitting the ground "How was that for starters huh?" shouted Diego

Gohan looked up "That was good!" shouted Gohan "But now is my turn!" said Gohan as he disappeared. It was too fast for Diego, he sensed Gohan behind him but sensed him a second too late as Gohan planted his fist on Diego's left cheek and sent him flying.

Gohan intercepted him by kicking him down to the ground but before Diego hit the ground Gohan was already waiting for him ready to unleash a barrage of punches but in the last second Diego disappeared from sight "Huh?" wondered Gohan where he could of gone when he suddenly was kicked on his back.

Diego stood there gasping for air as he was getting exhausted already from the fight and withstanding the gravity of the room to which he wasn't accustomed to yet "How did you moved so fast? I didn't sense you until the last second." said Gohan as he got up "Easy. Instant Transmission." responded Diego with a smirk "How did you learned Instant Transmission?" asked Gohan "I have watched every technique so I just need to practice them. That was a test run for the Instant Transmission and it works perfect." said Diego "I will also put another one to the test and see what's up." said Diego as he dropped to the most familiar stance to Gohan and every one else. Diego put both his hands next to his hip

"**KA-ME..." **a blue orb started to form on Diego's hands

"**HA-ME..." **Diego started to put more energy into the attack and the orb grew to the size of a soccer ball. Gohan quickly powered up to the maximum of his base form _"I don't know where he got this much power from but it sure is a lot!" _thought Gohan

Diego grinned before disappearing and appeared some distance behind Gohan _"This is the same technique my dad used on Cell!" _Gohan put his arms in a shape on an 'X' in front of him as Diego released the powerful wave

"**HAAAAAA...!" **Diego shouted as he released the famous and powerful wave hitting Gohan. The light was so intense that Diego had one eye closed and the other one slightly open. Diego let go of the powerful wave and let his arms rest besides him heavily panting from the exhaustion he had after putting all he had on the attack "How...did you...like that...Warp Kamehameha?" asked Diego with a grin.

The smoke was dissipating and Diego could see Gohan's figure but something was different. The smoke completely faded and Gohan's Gi was scratched and burnt in some areas and he also noticed that he was on his Super Saiyan transformation. Gohan looked up at Diego with a smirk "Not bad at all. You made me have to transform in the middle of the Kamehameha, if I hadn't transform I would have been badly hurt." said Gohan as he went back to his normal form and stoop straight up

"That was a powerful Kamehameha you just did." complimented Gohan. Diego was sitting on the white ground resting a little bit "Thanks. That took out a lot of me tho." responded Diego "You do know most of our attacks huh?" said Gohan walking to where Diego sat "Yeah. But I just know the concept of them and not the actual attack itself but I can practice them. We have plenty of time in here anyways." said Diego as Gohan offered his hand and helped to get up "Lets get washed up and rest a bit, we can resume our training later." said Diego as they both started to go back to the temple.

It had been more than a month since both Diego and Gohan entered the Room of Time and Spirit. Diego sat his his legs crossed and each hand on his knees as he meditated half a mile away from the room _"I gotta achieve the Super Saiyan transformation fast. I know that the power comes as a need and not a desire. I also know that the transformation is triggered by emotions." _thought Diego as he dig dip down in his mind and heart for all the emotion that was welded up within him.

Anger and sadness where the emotions that prevailed the most. He had a lot of anger withing him about many events in the past, about people that always looked down on him, of people that told him the he will never make it in life and be a failure. He used all that anger to help trigger his transformation.

Gohan was throwing a set of punches and kicks in the air while performing flips in the air as he intensely trained by himself as Diego requested to meditate. He suddenly stopped as he felt a power skyrocketing "W-What is this power?! Is Diego generating this much power?" said Gohan looking over the direction where Diego was meditating

Diego then heard on the voices of the people that told him that he was going to fail in life, heavily laugh. Diego's face turned into one of pure rage, his long hair started to wail up in the air, veins popped over his forehead, he tighten his teeth. Suddenly he shot his eyes open as they took a teal coloration, his hair flashed from black to gold

Gohan flew just a short and safe distant from where Diego sat "That's an incredible power..." said Gohan in awe as he saw Diego finally achieving the legendary transformation

He was still sitting on the ground, hands balled into fists and with powerful scream he let the rage take over "**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!**" he finally did. He finally achieved the legendary transformation. His golden aura danced like a raging fire around him. His hair spiked up even tho being tied up in a pony-tail. He stood up, looking at his hands slowly moved his fingers feeling all the power running through veins. He had a hard and serious look on his face but slowly it turned into one of excitement

"I did it...I finally did it...I achieved the Super Saiyan transformation." Diego kept looking at his hands "This is unreal." he quietly said "Many people I know back home would kill to feel the way I'm feeling right now."

Gohan flew to where Diego stood "Oi, seems you finally did it. You finally transformed." said Gohan putting a hand on Diego's shoulder as he looked at Gohan and smiled "I did it." he said before he lost consciousness and losing the Super Saiyan state. Gohan quickly got a hold of Diego before he hit the ground "He put out to much power that he couldn't hold it long. Just the same when I turned Super Saiyan as well. Better take him to the room and let him rest. " said Gohan carrying Diego on his shoulder and flew to the room and laid him on his bed.

* * *

_KamiDiego here with a new chapter. Rather quick update dont' ya think? Well, Diego finally achieved the Legendary transformation we always dreamed of since he was a kid. I hope you enjoy this chapter that was done rather quick. I hope you review the story, I will gladly appreciate it if you do. That will give me more motivation on continuing the story._


	6. Chapter 6: Contact

Chapter 6: Contact.

* * *

It was dark. Everything was dark. Diego saw nothing but darkness all around and just him standing in the middle of wherever he was. He looked all around him "Where the fuck am I? Why is all dark? I don't think to remember that there could be night on the room." he said to himself as he started to walk with no direction in mind "Gohan! Where are you dude?!" Diego called out to the demi-saiyan but no response.

He kept walking and he began to try and remember everything that has happened since before he found himself where he stood "Okay, lets see. I remember that I was meditating trying to turn Super Saiyan. I know that what triggers the transformation is emotion, mainly anger. Then, I remember that when I gave myself to my anger a enormous power started to flow from me. The next minute or so everything was just a blur but then I remember looking at my hands and the sense of a new power running through my body. I also remember looking at the golden aura dancing around me and conforming that I achieve the Super Saiyan status, but everything went blank after that." Diego stood there in deep thought when he heard a faint voice calling for him

"Diego, where are you my son?" said a feminine voice that Diego recognized in an instant "M-mom? I-Is that you?" he quietly said first "MOM! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Diego shouted as he ran to where the voice came from "Diego, where are you? I can't see you!" called Diego's mom "STAY THERE MOM! I WILL BE THERE!" Diego shouted even more as he was excited and his eyes getting watery at the thought of finally seeing his mom since he disappeared from his Earth "MOM! Where are you?!" Diego asked as he stopped running "I'm right here Diego!" she responded as the voice came to Diego's right "I'm going!"

Diego ran for almost ten minutes until he started to see a light like he was reaching the end of a tunnel. He kept running towards the light until it became too bright that he had to cover his face with his hand as he stopped running. He removed his hand from his face and slowly opening his eyes as they started to adjust at the brightness when he then shot them open as he realized he was at his old room "The hell is going on? Am I back home?" he wondered as he looked all around him and he was indeed was in his old room. Diego then stopped his tracks when he heard his mom once more "Diego! Food is ready!" she shouted and Diego's eyes glimmered for a bit at the thought of having his mom's cooking again. Sure, Chi-chi's cooking was the best but there is nothing like the food cooked by one's mom.

Diego ran out his room and went to the kitchen where he saw his mom. He sniffed twice before tackling his mom in a hug "There, there, Everything will be fine son." she said as she patted Diego in the head in a comforting manner "I've–missed–you–so–much–mom!" he said in between sniffs now tears rolling down his face "I've missed you too son." she said in a sweet voice "Everyone misses you Diego. Where did you go, son." she said as her voice started to break as a knot formed in the back of his throat

"I'm somewhere very far away mom. I don't know how I got here but all you have to know is that I have been safe this whole time, mom." he said sniffing "I'm glad to know you are good since going missing long ago." his mom said as they both to the living room and sat on the couch next to each other "How's everyone been since I was gone, mom?" he asked looking at her "Everyone's been fine. Just very sad and concerned to where you have gone without saying a word." she responded

"So where did you go?" she asked once more "It's hard to explain but," he said as he lift his hand a little bit and created a ball of Ki in his hand "I went some place where I can do this type of thing." he said as he made the ball disappear and his mom staring at his hand but had a look of relief, as if she knew what he just did "Remember that show I use to watch when I was a kid? The one with Goku?" he asked

"Yeah, that cartoon you still watch." she responded looking at him now. Diego sweat-dropped "It's called Anime, but yes. I some how ended up there mom. The people there taught me how to do this and thanks to this I have been safe. I will find a way to go back mom, I promise!" she just smiled at him "Diego, is time for you to wake up." she said that made Diego cock his head "What do you mean that I have to wake up?" he asked in curiosity

"Come on son, wake up." Diego fearing that this was just a dream, he quickly hugged his mom "I love you and miss you so much mom. You and my sisters." he said as tears started to roll down "Don't worry son, we all are fine. We all miss you too." she said "But is time to wake up." she said one last time as everything went bright in flash and it got dark again.

He slowly opened his eyes and them shot them open starring at the ceiling. He wasn't on his room, he was at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He felt dried tears on his face and looked down at the pillow which showed a few fresh drops. He realized that those where his tears. He slowly smiled upon realizing that he had just talked to his mom through his dreams. He now felt more happy and more at ease knowing that his family was safe.

* * *

_Back to his Earth_

* * *

His mom slowly opened her eyes and smiled, she was glad that his son just talked to her on her dreams and told her that he was fine and still alive. He had told her that will come back and just to wait for him, this made her eyes watery and tears started to roll down her face. Those were tears of happiness and joy. "I hope to see you soon, son." she thought to herself.

* * *

_Hyperbolic Time Chamber_

* * *

Diego got out of bed and realized he was still wearing his gi. He now was wondering who long he was out for. He then felt Gohan's Ki and guessed that he was still training.

Gohan threw some punches in the air like he was fighting someone. He then followed with a high and kick while doing some flips on the air and landing in a fighting stance, he felt Diego's energy closing by "You decided to wake up, huh?" sarcastically said Gohan as he wiped some sweat from his eyebrow "How long was I out for?" Diego asked "Mmmm...for an entire day I will say." responded Gohan

"Felt like I was out longer than that. Anyways, what do you say about a spar huh? Now that I am also a Super Saiyan I want to master the transformation, just the way you and your dad did when you two trained here." said Diego "Finally, I have been waiting for you to say that." said Gohan as he jumped backwards to get some distance between him and Diego

Diego dropped in a power up stance as he closed his eyes to concentrate _"C'mon, I already have transformed therefore I should have the transformation at my disposal."_ thought Diego as he concentrated for a second trying to tap into his newly achieved power_ "Found ya!"_ he thought as he shot his eyes open turning to a teal color, his muscle mass grew, the end of his hair spiked up turning flashing gold "HAAAAAAAA!" one last yell and the golden aura exploded around Diego.

The Super Saiyan aura danced like a wild fire around Diego "Getting the hang out it rather quickly." Diego muttered to himself "Ready?" asked Gohan as he got in a fighting stance and Diego then got into a rather different stance that Gohan. He simply raised his fists close to his face in a protective way and lightly hopped in place and took a boxing stance. Gohan bewildered asked "What's with that stance?"

Diego simply smirked "Oh, don't worry about my stance. Worry about what it will do against your martial arts." he said

They had a staring contest waiting for either one of them to make the first move, just as Gohan disappeared from sight Diego followed suit.

Thunderous claps were heard as they took the fight to the air and exchanged blows but neither of them let a hit pass through their defense. Gohan was surprised that Diego was able to keep up with him. Diego sent a jab but Gohan merely dodged it by tilting his head to the side but did not expect the thing; as Diego's punch went through the side of Gohan's head he quickly bent his arm and elbowed Gohan on the brow

Diego kneed Gohan on the stomach as he doubled on pain, quickly Diego hammered him to the ground but Gohan pushed an amount of ki and halted his flight.

Gohan wiped a little trail of blood coming from the side of his mouth and smirked "You are getting good." he said as he looked up at Diego "Right?" responded Diego as he flew towards Gohan cocking his right fist, Gohan saw that and he also flew towards Diego cocking his left fist and as they came closer, both sent their jab simultaneously hitting each other on the cheek.

After a second that felt like a minute they both became blurs and then thunderous claps were heard again. They exchanged blows but this time making contact. Diego then got back in to his boxer stand and sent a barrage of blows surprisingly jabbing Gohan on the jaw and chest.

One of Diego's punches sent him flying backwards but was able to catch himself in mid-air "C'mon Gohan, I know you can do more than that. You don't have to hold back." said Diego calmly but he started to feel the strain on his body from not being used to the transformation "I gotta end this quick" Diego thought as he dropped down to the ground with Gohan following suit.

Diego took both hands to his side as a blue ki ball formed between his hands **"KA–ME..."** he chanted.

Gohan's eyes widen at the sight of Diego charging a very powerful Kamehameha. This time though, he did the same. Gohan took both hands to his side as he charged up a Kamehameha as well "**KA–ME...**"

"**HA–ME...**" they both chanted as the blue orb of concentrated energy grew two times it size with lighting surrounding it. The light coming from both attacks engulfed everything around them, bits of dust floated around them from the energy put into the attacks. Normally, they wouldn't try a Kamehameha this powerful back into the outside world because of possibly destroying the Earth.

They were far enough from the room so it doesn't get caught in the destructive power of the two Kamehameha's colliding with each other, they made sure of that.

"**HAAAAA!**" they both launched their attack simultaneously flying towards each other at incredible speed. There was a huge explosion from both attacks coming in contact with each other.

Neither of them was giving in, the attacks didn't move from the middle. For a minute they kept it like but then Diego's energy was running low and the transformation was putting him in much more strain _"Dammit, I didn't know how much strain this gives you. Hurts like a bitch._" Diego thought as his Kamehameha was starting to give in and Gohan's Kamehameha started to move towards Diego.

"_He is losing power, the transformation must be giving him a toll since he is not used to it"_ thought Gohan as Diego lost the transformation "Dammit." said Diego as his arms fell limp and saw the Kamehameha coming to him but on the last second it shot up just missing him by a hair.

The Kamehameha disappeared at the distance. Diego had a scared and nervous look, his eyes big as plates and pale as milk when he saw the wave speeding to him. He was back at his normal state, his hair wan no longer in a pony-tail so it was all over his face.

Gohan still had his hands extended in front of him, he lightly panted from the exhaustion. He was back to his normal form as well. He wiped some sweat from his brow and sighed loudly "That was a good spar." he said looking at Diego who was now lying face up looking at the...sky?

"It was good." he responded "But I need to master the transformation rather asap." he said ass he got up "Well, we still have 10 months to go." said Gohan as he offered his hand to Diego so he could get up "You're right..." he said when his stomach growled loudly as a signal of hunger and just in cue, Gohan's stomach imitated "BUT first, lets get something to eat." said Diego as they both made their way to the room.

AN: Hey guys, I'm back! This chapter is rather short just like the previous one but there is reason behind it. I have recently moved out to another place and there obviously, there was no internet as I moved out all by my own. I will keep writing the chapters but I have to keep them short since the only time I have free is during the night, work is putting a toll on me and I will soon start a new job where I will hardly have anytime to spare. But fear not! I will keep the chapters coming just at a slower rate than I usually do them! Please review as I am very self-conscious about this story. See ya next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: End of training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any other reference I might use from this point on. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eighth month in the Chamber**

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAA...!"

Diego was screaming as he pushed his power to higher extents "Get angrier! Use all that anger to ascend!" shouted Gohan.

Diego has been trying to achieve Super Saiyan 2 for more than a week. Today he was even more close to succeed, lighting became visible around Diego, his hair became spikier than before, his aura increased in size and was raging with life.

He maintained the transformation for only 10 seconds before he reverted back to his normal form and collapsed on his knees panting from exhaustion "I...had it...for a moment." said Diego between pants. Gohan walked up to him "You had it. What you gotta do now is try and transform for as long as you can." told him Gohan as he helped him to get on his feet.

"Yeah, I just need to rest a little bit." said Diego stretching his arms. Diego sat on the floor and leaned on his hands and Gohan imitating "Say..." started Diego catching Gohan's attention who had his eyes closed "Now that I remember, didn't you promised Videl that you were gonna teach her how to fly?" Gohan's face became a light red at the mention on her name

"I completely forgot about that!" shouted Gohan "You know, she is going to hand your ass to you became you stood her up. Good thing it's only for a day. Would of been the time we have been here real time outside, heh, you would have had to go to New Namek cause that girl would of hunted your ass down and rip your head off." said Diego with a chuckle

"She is a persistent one ain't she?" said Gohan with a light smile at the thought of her. Diego noted this "You really like this girl don't ya?" asked Diego in a mocking tone "N-No I don't!" the demi-saiyan shouted his face now beet red "Dude, you shouldn't deny it. She is a great catch, trust me on that one." said Diego with a smile

Gohan now relaxed thought about it and he realized he really did like the girl. She was the opposite of him and that's what he liked about her. Besides also dealing with the bad guys just like him. "Yeah, you are right. I do like her." said Gohan with a small blush "See? Was that hard to accept it? Haha" chuckled Diego

They got quiet once again. Gohan wanted to ask Diego about many things regarding the situation he had everyone training for.

"Hey Diego," called Gohan "Hmm? What's up dude?" asked Diego "What will happen once the tournament starts? Is it as bad as you say it is?"

Diego's look hardened at the question, debating whether he should tell him or not and fearing that if he tells him, something may have a big change of events "I...don't if I should tell you. Many things can go wrong if I do and I don't know how bad things will get. The case is similar to the one when Trunks first came from the future." he said with a serious tone

"T-that's fine, I was just wondering." said Gohan with an apologetic smile

Diego didn't know how bad thing will get but if they did got out off hands, everyone will be there and help on preventing the world to be destroyed "Fine, I will tell you. You always knew your way on how to get things." said Diego while Gohan gave him a goofy grin. Diego's face got hard again "The enemy we will go against is named Majin Buu. It's way stronger than any other enemy you guys have come across, stronger than Cell. Majin Buu it's an ancient evil to the core creation by Bibidi," Gohan listened closely "But he was sealed away many many centuries ago. Now, Bibidi's son Babidi, is trying to revive him once more and take over the universe." said Diego with a little pause

He then continued "Remember the times I will go somewhere every morning before heading to school?" asked Diego receiving a simple nod from the demi-saiyan "Well, those times I went to check the place where the ship was supposed to be buried and until one day that I felt a disturbance that I got up from class and headed that way..." "Oh I remember that day. So that's where you went?" asked Gohan

"Yeah, and sure enough the ship was there. That's why I asked to train right away and since the tournament it's only a month away as well and that's when they will attack and we gotta be ready for it." said Diego as looked at him and asked "But if they are here already, why didn't you say anything! We could of finish this threat sooner than later!" shouted Gohan with a little bit of anger in his voice but Diego expected this and simply said "Because, you guys would simply handed your own lives to them. This isn't something to take lightly. If I would of told Vegeta about it, his prideful ass wouldn't just stand around and would of gone straight to them, simply getting killed. That's why I kept all that to myself. I have seen what Babidi is capable of doing so I rather be prepared than just blindly attack them."

Gohan felt a little embarrassed for getting mad at Diego "Sorry for getting mad." said Gohan lowering his head. Diego just looked at him and smiled "Don't be. If I was in the same situation I would of react the same way, so no worries." said Diego now getting up and turning again into a Full Powered Super Saiyan "Being a Full Powered Super Saiyan doesn't feel different than being normal. No wonder you guys tried this before." said Diego as Gohan got up as well "But, my hair is too long now. I think is time for a hair cut haha." laughed Diego as he grabbed his hair which now fell all the way to his lower back

"Yeah you are right. It's almost like the time I first transformed Super Saiyan. My hair was too long so it had to go. I think there is some scissors around here." said Gohan opening some drawers in the bathroom "Here they are." said Gohan taking them out and handing them to Diego "Okay, I will just cut it from here and I will be good." said Diego grabbing his hair from where it was tied in a ponytail and cut through it. Some bangs made their way to the front of his face nearly poking his eyes, his hair now was very very similar to the same hairstyle Gohan when he was younger.

"Say, doesn't it look like your hairstyle when you were 12?" asked Diego now looking himself in the mirror "You are right." chuckled Gohan "No worries, I like it." said Diego now dropping that handful of hair that went from golden blonde to onyx black again "Huh, I always wondered what would happen when you cut your hair as a Super Saiyan. I guess that answers my question." said Diego

Now the two of them when back to the 'training grounds' "Ready for round two?" asked Gohan dropping into his fighting stance and transforming to a full powered Super Saiyan as well "Always." replied Diego simply standing straight up with one hand on his back and the other one extended in front of him. Gohan noted the change of stance and got a little confused "What's with that stance now?" asked Gohan with a raised brow "It's just something I have seen before and wanted to try. With a lot of things I have seen in my world, I want to see if I can do them here but with Ki. So, I'm full of surprises." said Diego with a smirk

"Whatever." said Gohan with a smirk. They both stared down at each other, waiting for either of them make the first move. Suddenly, they both disappeared in a high speed movement. Thunderous claps where heard all around.

They reappeared up in the air trading blows with each other but none of they made it through their defenses. Diego saw an opening and kicked in in the stomach separating them for a short bit and Diego charged at him but this time only using his legs. Gohan was caught off guard to the sudden change on offense and was barely able to dodge the high speeds kicks thrown him . Diego did a roundhouse kick that connected with Gohan's jaw sending flying down to the ground.

Gohan was able to catch himself before slamming to the ground. Diego used Instant Transmission to appear in front of Gohan which was caught off guard once again, Diego smirked and then kicked him up the chin sending flying up in the air again.

Gohan was a little out of it and then he felt a hand against his back, he turned to see and it was Diego giving him a smirk once more when all of the sudden he was wrapped in Diego's arms restraining him and was unable to move, he tried to break through it but he was unsuccessful attempt. Diego then started to spin at high speeds **OMOTE RENGE** yelled Diego as they started to dive head first to the ground. Diego let go of Gohan at the last second before letting him slam on the ground.

A big cloud of smoke was created and Diego now a short distance from the impact area. He waited there for a second when suddenly, little lighting bolts were seen around the cloud of smoke. Upon seeing this, Diego smirked. The smoke was quickly dispersed as Gohan fired his Super Saiyan 2 aura "If I would of have not used this transformation, that technique you just used would of caused me serious damage." said Gohan dropping his Super Saiyan 2 and going back to his Full Powered Super Saiyan "I knew you were going to do that. But regardless, I didn't make that technique to be as deadly as it really is. That was a weak version of what I have seen really." said Diego

"How come you know so many techniques?" asked Gohan "It's simple really. It's called Mimicry. You all can do it, it copies the techniques of your opponent after seeing it performed once. You all can do it but I know you choose not to. I, in the other hand, I have incorporated techniques from other shows and was seeing if I was able to do them. Apparently I can, but just a handful but it's enough." said Diego referring to the many anime he has watched before.

That was true, Gohan and the rest were capable of imitating each others techniques but decided not to due to the lack of 'originality' they thought "Yeah, we rather stick with our own techniques." said Gohan "There you go. Me on the other hand, I like all of your techniques so I want to use them." said Diego in a chuckle "So, do we resume our spar or what?" said Gohan dropping once again in his fighting stance "Hell yeah." responded Diego

They both rushed at each other, Gohan was the first to throw a punch but was surprised when he hit an afterimage. He sensed Diego above him and quickly dodge a jab and threw two ki blast in Diego's direction who easily swatted them away "Were you really hoping to hit me with those?" asked Diego as Gohan double axe handled him from behind "No." simply said Gohan with a smirk.

Diego quickly got up "That was a good one." said Diego wiping some blood from his lower lip. Gohan then landed ten feet away from him. Suddenly Diego's stomach sounded like a wild animal telling him it was time to eat, he slightly blushed and grabbed his stomach "I guess I don't need to say anything. My stomach did the talking." he said and just after he did, Gohan's stomach growled the exact same way "Wanna grab something to eat?" asked Diego "Doesn't sound that bad to me right now." answered Gohan. They both walked made their way to the room and started to look for something to eat.

Today was the day that they will get out of the chamber, so they decided to spar one more time before leaving. They both were in the air in their respective Super Saiyan transformation. As of request by Diego, Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation while Diego was in his Full Powered Super Saiyan in maximum power. Diego launched several ki blast hoping to hit Gohan but due to the other demi-saiyan's superior speed, he dodged them with much ease "Dammit." Diego said under his breath at the sight of none of his blast making contact. Diego was worst for wear. Cuts and bruises covered his body, his top half was uncovered since his shirt has been ripped off earlier from a blast thrown at him, his baggy pants were almost shorts at this point.

He sensed a blast coming at him from behind but reacted a second too late and was caught in the explosion sending him flying across the room and collapsed on the floor. Gohan then appeared on next to him. "I think I'm done now." said Diego smiling, his left eye almost shot from being swollen "You really kicked my ass this time." he said now looking at Gohan, who offered his hand to help him get up "Well, you did ask me to fight as a Super Saiyan 2." responded Gohan "True that. I just wanted to get the way I am right now so the zenkai can kick in once I recover again." he said now struggling to stay up "Lets go, I think is time to get out." said Diego now looking at the clock that showed the time has passed in the real world

"You are right. Plus, we already ran out of food." said Gohan chuckling as he dropped to his normal state and Diego following suit, Gohan was surprised at this "Aren't you going to stay as a Full Powered Super Saiyan?" asked Gohan "Nah, I already got used to the transformation so I don't see a point on staying like that." said Diego as they both were already in the room and were getting ready to get out. Diego now was feeling better, he headed to bathroom to wash his face "Now that's the good shit." he said as cold water ran down his face. He didn't even bother on drying his face since it felt really good to him.

"Ready?" asked Gohan who was already standing right in front of the door "Heh, never been more ready. Lets go." He said now standing next to Gohan who now slowly opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, KamiDiego here! I'm back! I'm glad I was able to find a stable place to stay and with good internet as well. I have been out for so long but I'm glad to be back. I bring you now Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy reading it and for new readers, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Next Chapter will be up shortly. Maybe by the end of this week or earlier. Depending on what I will be doing this week. See ya until then!

Also, as the reference you see up there and it's very likely that I will incorporate a lot of reference moves and techniques used in different anime. Reason why I wanted to do it is because I personally have seen a lot of anime before and because I recently came across Blood Lad and I thought it was hilarious to do that. If you haven't seen Blood Lad, you totally should. Great and funny anime.


End file.
